


We're Bad Men, But We Ain't Them

by TamaChan221



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, BAMF Arthur, Betrayal, Cowboys & Cowgirls, Dutch Has A Plan, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, F/M, Guns, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Mangos, Other, Period Typical Attitudes, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Some Romance, Triggers, Underage Drinking, dad dutch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 23,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamaChan221/pseuds/TamaChan221
Summary: Story based on the events of Red Dead Redemption 2, featuring OC- Lucy, a young member of the Van der Linde Gang and her experiences throughout the story.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Damn this cold weather...it’s so hard to see anything clearly. As we moved, I could feel my horse, Ginger, shake from the cold. Poor girl..however, she was just as determined to help find a place to lie low. Blackwater must have been horrible enough to make us draw into these freezing mountains in the middle of May..oh the Lord has a sick sense of humor.

 

I look up to a figure in front of me, who is also caked in snow from the storm that was upon us, “Do you see anything yet, Arthur?” I said with worry and stress on my mind, it’s not just the two of us, but a whole caravan depends on us finding shelter.

 

“Not yet, this blizzard’s makin’ it hard to see anything.” He said, loud enough for me to hear him passed the howling winds, “Hold that thought a moment,” I watched as Arthur rode his horse further, I gave a soft kick to mine in order to keep up with him. We came to what seemed like an abandoned town. We surveyed it, making sure it was empty, “Well, it’s somethin’ at least. Lucy, stay here n’ keep watch while I get back to Dutch.”

 

“Right.” I nodded as Morgan took off into to storm. I used this moment to pull out a small bottle of whiskey from my satchel, thankfully it didn’t freeze. I gulped down the alcoholic drink, feeling it warm my body up some. Then, I stored the now empty bottle back in the bag to make use of later, for either a fire bottle or bait.

 

I hitched my horse to a post and got down to get her blanket from my larger bag, “ Hopefully it’ll be warmer soon Ginger..” I remove the saddle and wrap the blanket around the chestnut colored paint horse before re-positioning the saddle back on her. After, I feed her a couple oatcakes and make sure she’s ready for the next ride.

 

I explore the abandoned town some more, from the looks of it, this was a mining town, for coal and whatever it is you mine, like gold? Before I could do anymore, I heard the sound of wagons approaching and came back to the large house where they stopped. Grief struck as Arthur and Bill carried in the lifeless body of Davey Callander on a medical bed. I almost knew he wasn’t going to make it, not with the recent rush from the Pinkertons and this damn storm.

 

I shook my head and walked into the house where everyone was gathered around our fallen brother. Hosea then spoke up, “We need to get supplies, Dutch.”

 

“I know, but first, you’re going to stay here and get warm.” Dutch responded rubbing his hands together near the heat from a lit lantern, “Now, I sent Micah and John to scout the area, Arthur, Lucy, and I are going to head out and see if we can find them.”

 

“In this?” Arthur looked to him like he was crazy.

 

“Just for a short bit,” Dutch said, “ We don’t have another choice.” Then made a bit of a speech about what had went on in the last few days, the last thing he said was for everyone to just get warm.

 

I walked back out to get on my horse and joined the older two to find John...oh yeah, and Micah..it’s not that I don’t like him but...he’s just somethin’ else.., “And you’re sure we’re gonna be able find them?”

 

“We have to try, both of you stay close. We’ll do better if we stick to the trail.”

 

I nodded as Arthur was having abit of a fit over the weather, I would have been laughing had our situation not have been so dire. Then guilt struck as I remembered the members of our gang who we’ve lost, “I still can’t believe we lost Davey too...”

 

“He’ll be the last one. No more.” Dutch stated, “ I know it’s hard, my dear, but we will all make it through this.”

 

I simply nodded again and spoke in a softer tone, “I know, Dutch, I know.”

 

“At least we ain’t got Pinkertons to worry about chasin’ us.” Arthur noted

 

“And right now, I need the two of you to help put spirit back into the group. “

 

“Right.” Both Morgan and I said.

 

**-Third Person -**

 

“Wait, I see someone.” Dutch said as he came to a stop, “Who’s there?”

 

From the flurries of snow, came a familiar face to the three, “Gentlemen,” He then looked to Lucy and joked, “And whatever you happen to be today, kid.”

 

“Hello to you too, Micah.” Lucy said with sarcasm in every word. Lucy was a sixteen year old girl, with short, messy auburn hair, and green eyes. She was also wash board flat, which gave her the appearance of a young man. But it was something she often made use of in her line of work.

 

“Have you found anything?” Dutch questioned.

 

“Sure did.” Micah said with a smirk, “ A little homestead not far from here. Had fire burning and all, almost like they were havin’ a party.”

 

Then the group followed the blonde man, Lucy rode in the back, making sure her revolver was loaded and ready, just in case. They hitched their horses to a fence just out of sight from the home, “Alright, let me do the talking.” Dutch said, formulating a plan, “You three, get out of sight, one lonely man is less intimidating than four nasty lookin’ degenerates. Micah, take cover behind that wagon, Arthur, the cattle shed, Lucy, the side of the same shed.”

 

“But Dutch, wouldn’t be more believable if it was the poor, lost kid who’s freezin’ to death?” Lucy suggested as the other two went to their hiding spots.

 

“While I would let you do that in any other circumstance, right now, we just need to survive. We need this done fast. Now go take cover, Lucy.”

 

Without further questions, Lucy did as she was told and hid along the wall of the shed between Arthur and Micah. However as she snuk passed the wagon, she got a faint whiff that smelled of rotten death. She covered her face with the bandanna around her neck before she could gag. As Dutch was baiting the homeowners, the stench was getting to her, “M-micah,” She whispered and pointed to the wagon.

 

Micah rose his head to check it, causing him to gag as well, “ There’s a corpse in this thing.” He said, just as quietly before getting Arthur’s attention, “Arthur, there’s a body in this wagon.”

 

“Shit..I hear you..” Arthur readied his gun at whoever Dutch was speaking to, “Just keep your eyes on Dutch.”

 

Their leader was talking to two shady looking men, “Now friend, I ain’t askin’ for much..”

 

“Hold up..” One of the two men said as he examined Dutch, “I recognize that face, it’s god damn Dutch van der Linde! Colm is going ta-!”

 

As if on cue, Lucy immediately fired a bullet into the guy’s brain as Dutch took cover while both sides open fired on each other. “ O’Driscoll’s? Here of all places!?”

 

“Shut up and shoot!” Micah yelled, capping an opposing outlaw from the window of the house.

 

Lucy darted for a crate to get closer to the cabin, firing rounds into the men who came out. She crouched for cover to reload her gun, but the moment she looked up, the girl was face to face with an O’Driscoll. However, he was dispatched of within seconds before he could pull the trigger on his rifle.

 

“Watch yourself kid!” She heard Arthur shout as he moved closer. Micah then called to them as one of the enemies was running away. Lucy took the chance to grab the rifle from the dead gang member and went after the runner. She stopped and took aim before filling the man full of shells and for dead.

 

Lucy smirked at the weapon, “This is a nice one, mine now.” She strapped it around her chest and came back to the house where the four had reigned victorious. On the way, she looted some of the bodies, taking anything that they had; food, money, valuables, or ammunition. As Micah went to get the horses, Dutch and Arthur went to investigate the house, leaving Lucy with the barn. She pulled her smaller gun out in case as she went in, only to get jumped by a lone O’Driscoll, causing her to drop her weapon.

 

“You bastards shot my cousin!!”

 

Lucy shoved her attacker off, “Yeah well he had it comin’!!” She rolled him over and grabbed the man in a choke hold. However, he proved to be stronger than she was, punching her in the face before pushing her off and slamming the girl into the barn’s wall.

 

“Little shit! I’ll kill you!” The O’Driscoll shouted, pulling her forward and slamming the back of her head hardly against the wall once more.

 

“ Fuck you!” She spat venomously and slid her arms out from her coat, taking the hunting knife from one of her pockets. Lucy proceeded to slash at him, causing the man to let go as he cried in the stinging agony. The teen then stabbed him in the shoulder, bringing him down to the ground, gagging in his pain. “You brought this upon yourself you disgusting bastard.”

 

“What is goin’ on in here?” Came a wild Dutch as he and Arthur had finished searching the house. Both men had guns ready.

 

“Just another O’Driscoll scum.” Lucy said as she slightly twisted the knife, “ Should I kill him?”

 

“Find out why they were here first.” Dutch said, “ And where Colm is.”

 

The girl stared the thug with a glare, “ You heard the man, start talkin’ or else I keep twistin’ this thing.”

 

“Th-there’s stayin’ at a camp,” He stuttered, “An old mining camp southwest from here, near th-the lake!”

 

“And why exactly are you up here?” Arthur questioned, stern as ever.

 

The O’Driscoll didn’t speak as he was nauseous from the pain he was in. He then cried out Lucy sharply turned the blade that was embedded into his shoulder, “W-we were fixin’ to rob a train, gonna blow the tracks- I-I don’t know much more than that! I swear!”

 

“Well, looks like we’ve got something don’t we.” Dutch commented with a chuckle, “Let him go or kill him, Lucy, I don’t care. Arthur, get that horse, looks like a good one.”

 

Lucy stared at the O’Driscoll as he shivered in fear as to what was going to happen next. She sighed and stood up to get her coat back on. She adjusted her hat and picked her revolver up as the thug limped out of the barn. As he stepped outside, onto the snowy field, “You know, now that I think about it,” The man flinched and whipped his head around to look at her before getting shot with a few rounds, “We’ve got enough trouble as it is with this damn storm.” Lucy watched the body fall over to the side as it was soon buried with incoming snow.

 

She left the barn to meet with the other three as the house suddenly went up in flames. Before she could say anything, Dutch was helping a woman out of the burning home, “Th-they came three days ago...m-my husband they..” The poor lady was distraught from events that had happened prior.

 

“Ma'am, it is going to be okay, you’re going to be alright.” Dutch said, comforting the woman.

 

“Right, we’re bad men,” Arthur started as he got onto the horse they had found, “But we ain’t them.”

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**-Lucy’s POV -**

 

My face...hurts **so** bad right now…

 

We got back to Colter, the small area we found to settle in during the storm earlier. Everyone welcomed the new addition to our band of outlaws and misfits, Sadie Adler, with warm, open arms. Arthur and Dutch had their own spaces in one of the houses thanks to Miss Grimshaw while the rest of us were separated into the other two. While it was nice to finally be able to sit and rest for a bit, I couldn’t exactly sleep. My dispute with that O’Driscoll punk earned me a punch in the face and bump in the back of my head...so falling asleep wasn’t exactly ideal.. as I much as I wanted to…Partly the reason I chose to sit at a table nearest the door, the other part was so I could write in a journal I’ve been keeping to record what happens in my life. Something Arthur inspired me to do, as outlaws, we live dangerous lives that could be cut short at any moment. So keeping a journal can help people learn or remember who I was when that time comes.

 

I stared out the window, the blizzard was starting to let up a little, but not by much however. Wonder if Marston’s alright, he never showed up...I know he’s a tough one, but Jack needs him.

 

On another subject, Colm O’Driscoll’s got a camp somewhere on this mountain. He’s also planning to rob some train that’ll be passing sometime soon. A smirk tugged at the corner of my lips as I thought about it, I could almost hear Dutch making a plan to take it before the O’Driscolls do.

 

I pulled my coat as close to my body as I could get it then rubbed my hands together next to the lantern that was dimming down. Returning to finish the latest entry in my journal, I jotted down the events from Adler Ranch, what a mess that was...I closed the leather bound book and stashed it in my satchel, replacing it with another small bottle of whiskey. I admit that I am somewhat of a drinker, but no where as heavy as some of the other people here. It’s been a few hours so I feel like I’ll be alright falling asleep now with a bit of whiskey to calm my injuries. After taking a drink, I buried my head in my arms on the table, letting myself drift into sleep.

 

About another few hours past and it’s about five in the morning. I found myself unable to fall back asleep so put on my hat and walked outside to check on the horses. They were resting in the stable, out of the incoming snow, well most of it. I took the time to brush and feed them each with what I had on me. Then I got to The Count, Dutch’s primary horse and a beautiful stallion as well. He was a white Arabian horse, very rare and very reliable in any situation. He’s a calm one, usually lets me brush and maintain him, but he almost never lets anyone other than Dutch ride him. Not even Arthur has managed to do, nor does he want to.

 

After tending to The Count, I finally got to my own horse. “Good morning Ginger.” I took the saddle and blanket off of her before running the brush along her body, “Once we get off this mountain, I promise to get you a bath, get anything that the brush can’t clean off.” Ginger was of course very special, she’s been with me ever since I was a little girl at the age of five. I smiled at the memories warmly, when she was still practically a baby. She’s a mix between a Paint horse and a Turkoman. Despite the fact that Ginger’s a rather small horse, she’s very fast, I’d wager she’s the fastest horse in the group aside from The Count. When I finished cleaning her up as best as possible, I wrapped the blanket back around her, “Bet this helps a lot huh?” I buttoned it together around her neck, then put the saddle on her, “We should probably go hunting for a bit, bet there’s plenty of deer in these mountains.”

 

In preparation, I loaded the saddle with a bow for clean kills, and my newly acquired rifle, just in case I run into something like a bear or cougar...or more O’Driscolls...which would be bad. I filled my pack with a couple supplies, including a drink and a pack of Premium Cigarette. I also brought an extra sack for the smaller game animals or fish. Some say these things go hand in hand with hunting, also them cigarette cards are probably worth good money as a set.

 

Taking Ginger’s reins, I walk her out of the stable before mounting her, “Let’s go see what we can find.” I squeezed my legs gently, signalling for my horse to move.

 

“Going hunting?” I turned my head as Charles, one of the newer additions to the gang, approached with a his horse behind him, “ I’ll join you, we’ll be able to carry more animals in a shorter amount of time.”

 

“ That works with me.” He’s seems a lot better than he was a few days ago. I sighed, “We got a lot of mouths to feed. We should keep an eye out for Marston while we’re at it.”

 

We traveled back toward the river just before Adler Ranch, I figured that it would be the best spot for finding anything. Out of the gang, Charles is the best when it comes to survival. Eventually, we got off the horses and continued on foot. It would be easier to find trails of animals. “Remember, hunt only what we need.”

 

“Got it.” I watched and imitated his movements. The first thing found were deer dropping that were still...erm...fresh? Meaning one was still close by. I readied my bow as we were closing in on it’s trail. It wasn’t long before we found footprints that were not covered up with snow. I looked up and the moment I noticed antlers, I shot it on sight.

 

My partner laughed pridefully, “Nice shot.” Charles walked up to the animal, “It’s a good size, I say we’d be good with one more if we’re lucky.”

 

I shrugged in response, “Well before you came, I did a lot of the hunting with ol’ Hosea. Anyway, we got one.” I whistled for Ginger who came trotting swiftly, then we both picked the deer up and hoisted it up on her back. “Dutch too, when I was little.”

 

 

“If you don’t mind me asking, how did you come into the Van der Linde Gang?” Charles asked, “How do you know Dutch?”

 

 

“Well,” I looked to him, a soft smile on my face, “ He’s my father. My full name is Lucy van der Linde, though I usually go by the name Lucy Blackwell, to conceal my identity. For reasons I’m sure you’re aware of.”

 

The dark-haired man nodded, “ I thought you looked a little too similar to him, but your eyes, they are not his are they?”

 

“No, they were my mother’s, her name was Annabelle.” I looked away from Charles as my eyes clouded with saddness, “I was just three years old when she died, some madman out there shot her...during an operation one night.”

 

“I can imagine how hard it must have been, I had also lost my own mother when I was a child.” I heard him sighing, he must miss her, just as I miss mine, “But, I remember being told that even though loved ones may pass on to the next life, they will light your path, they are there to guide you home.”

 

That’s somethin’ I want to believe in, that my mama’s up there watchin’ over me and of course my old man.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT- 5/31/2019
> 
> I have updated this chapter and a few others because I really didn't like how I wrote Lucy at first. So from now on, she's the child of Dutch and Annabelle. I've been thinking it over and I like that a lot more :3


	3. Chapter 3

                                                                                                      

_(Image above is a quick sketch of Lucy and her main appearance)_

Hunting with Charles was successful, we took out another deer along with a couple rabbits. It should keep us all fed for the next few days. After they get skinned and butchered, Pearson, the chef of the group, put whatever doesn’t get cooked in a crate filled with ice. He says it’s the best way to preserve meat...probably the only plus side to being in these snowy mountains.

 

The next day, I found myself outside, leaning against the wall of one of the houses, a cigarette in hand. It’s been two days since we last heard from John and it was worrying us. Thankfully, Arthur went off to find him with Javier. I brought the peppery tasting stick to my mouth before lighting it and taking the first hit. It was my second one within the last hour and an awful habit of mine. When I’m worried or stressed, I tend to smoke more than I probably should.

 

“You’ve been awfully quiet since we arrived, Lucy.” Next to me, Dutch stands just outside the door,a cigar in hand as usual, “ How are you holding up?”

 

I breathe out the smoke before giving him a shrug, “ I’m doing alright, just hoping for Arthur and Javier to get back with John. We don’t know where he went and fact that there is an O’Driscoll camp on this same mountain is what’s worrying me the most. I mean, what if he stumbled into them that night?”

 

“I understand your point and I find myself just as concerned.” Dutch looked up to the mountain tops in the distance, “ I regret having him go off on his own, but what else could we have done?” There was a brief moment of silence as he held the cigar to his lips. I unconsciously found myself copying his movements with my cigarette. He narrowed his eyes, I could tell that Dutch was thinking, “ I believe I have a task for you then. You’re going to locate that camp, the sooner it is dealt with the better.” He looked to me with a dead serious expression, “But you are not to get too close to it, this is just Recon. After that, you come straight back here. I don’t doubt your abilities, but one kid ain’t enough to take on a whole camp on her own. Do you understand?”

 

“Find where the camp is then come back,” I summed up and put the cigarette out, “I’m on it.” Then started for my horse.

 

“Watch yourself out there, Lucy.” I gave him a thumbs up and mounted Ginger, giving her a kick as she trotted off. The snow was so deep that it was hard for her to go any faster.

 

I rode back to Adler Ranch and up the mountain that was passed it. If I got to higher ground, it would be easier to get the job done without alerting the enemy camp. Once at the top, I got off the horse and carefully stood near the ledge with a pair of binoculars in hand. From there, I spotted the small town we were staying at, then moved my attention to the burned down homestead I passed by. The grunt said it was to the southwest and near a lake. So I turned around and searched until I spotted said lake. Sure enough, I could make out campfires and buildings. My only concern other than the fact that John could be there, is that this O’Driscoll camp is a lot closer to us than I thought.

 

Once I got back on Ginger, we rode back down. But as we were near the bottom, the horse came to a stop as something was making her uneasy. “Hey, calm down-” A loud growl interrupts me but I pale at the sound as well, “Oh God...” I immediately went for the rifle stashed on Ginger’s saddle and readied it. That was a bear...but where is it? In her fear, the horse then threw me off and ran off, “Ginger!!” As soon as I got back up, the beast was charging in front of me. I picked up my gun and open fired on it before its lifeless body lied still and full of holes. However, that attracted attention to a couple strangers.

 

“Hey, lookie here.” One of them said, both were men, both looking ragged as hell, “It’s some kid.”

 

“What chu’ doin’ out here on yer own?” The other questioned.

 

“Just passin’ through, that’s it.” I answered, I do not have time for this…

 

The two nodded to each other, I overheard them saying something about taking me to Colm O’Driscoll. Then looked back to me, “Well why don’t you come with us, we’ll help ya.”

 

Unphased, I shook my head. Thankfully, the bear’s corpse let my pull out my revolver without them taking notice, “No thanks, I’m fine.”

 

The first thug snarled as he held out his own gun, “I said, come ‘ere-” The moment he spoke, I managed to blow both of their brains out. I remember Bill speaking about something called ‘ _Dead Eye_ ’, which is a fabled force that is said to aid us outlaws in tough situations...it helps us take enemies on before they can even touch us.. Who knows, he could’ve been spouting drunk nonsense or perhaps not. Either way, these fools are dead. I walk over to their bodies and horses while whistling for my own after skinning the dead bear as the pelt was in decent shape. Bear meat is generally not safe to eat, unless stewed for a long time, so I left it for the wolves. I made sure to take their money and ammo, one of the thugs had an unopened bottle of medicine. After fully looting the bodies and their saddles, I let their horses go off in the wild.

 

Then I turned to Ginger, giving her a gentle pet, “You’re okay now, the bear’s gone now.” I cooed as she calmed down. I then fed her an oatcake that I found on the O’Driscoll thug. If there’s one thing that can calm her down most, it’s food. When I secured the bear pelt, I hopped back on the horse and rode all the way back to the gang. By the time I got back, it was already dark out. But Arthur and Javier were back and had successfully found Marston. Well..in pretty ugly condition but he’s alive at least. “What happened to him?”

 

“He fell.” Arthur said, being the typical smart-ass he was. “Tripped on a wolf, too. He’ll live.”

 

Before I could comment any further, Dutch approached us, “Ah, and there’s my girl, with perfect timing too. I take it you found the O’Driscoll camp?”

 

I gave him a sharp nod as I slid off of Ginger, “I did and they ain’t too far from here.”

 

“Did you have any trouble?” Arthur asked with a risen brow, “ Ya got some blood on ya, kid.”

 

How in the hell can you even see it in the weather? “Well there was a bear, but it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle,” I said holding up the pelt. “So anyway, what’s the plan now? Since we got John back, I assume we’ll be headin’ out soon?”

 

“First, we’ll handle that O’Driscoll camp and find out information on that train job of course.” Dutch said, “And then head East, that’s what Hosea and Strauss suggested anyway.” East? Why _East_? I thought we were trying to get away from all that. Well if Hosea thinks that, who am I to argue with the guy, “For now, the both of you need to get warm and rest. Tomorrow we get started on that.” Then Dutch left for the house he, Arthur, and his lover, Molly O’Shea, were staying at. Molly is alright, kind of an entitled lady as she comes from a wealthy background, but I don’t know… I guess I'm just not used to her..

 

“Well, I guess that’s that then.” I hitched the horse and plopped the bear pelt at Pearson’s work area, “Can’t wait to leave this mountain when we do. Goodnight Arthur.” He gave a slow nod and followed Dutch.

 

I walked into the house where John was being treated with the medicine from earlier, I snickered, “And I thought he was ugly before,” That earned me a low growl from the injured man. I handed it to Abigail Roberts, his girlfriend, if you can say that, “Anyway, here, this should help him out.”

 

“You’re a blessing, Lucy.” Roberts said with a relieved smile, “Thank you so much.” Then she turned sour as she helped John, “You are one lucky bastard..” It was amusing, seeing her scold him, I mean it was expected as she was the mother of their son, Jack.

 

I stretch my arms as a yawn escapes my lips and sit down in a corner. Tomorrow should be fun, or it could be bullshit. Either way, I’m down for whatever happens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- Hello readers, just wanted to inform that I have been tweaking the chapters a bit as I had made a change in Lucy's character. She is now the child of Dutch and Annabelle as I like this approach a lot more than what I had originally written out.

I made sure to be up extra early so that I had time to grab a bite to eat. Shootin’ people on an empty stomach is the worst feeling ever...Unfortunately for us, the storm has yet to break, meaning it could actually be another week before we get out of this mess...lovely. I left the house and walked to Pearson’s cooking spot that was a short walk. He already had a full pot of venison stew ready to eat.

 

The camp chef whistled at the bear pelt I dropped off last night, “This isn’t bad.”

 

“Aside from a bunch of bullet holes you mean?” I noted as I poured some of the soup in a bowl, I felt myself instantly feeling better as it warmed my hands, “I was in a bit of a rush.”

 

“Sometimes, mistakes lead to good things though.” Pearson said, cleaning the pelt off, “When I was in the Navy,” Oh lord not another Navy tale, “We used what we could no matter the condition.” I slowly brought a spoonful of soup into my mouth, letting it warm me up from the inside. I couldn’t care less about some of the stories he’d tell, I do know that his experience with the Navy was rather short lived. But he’s a great chef though, “So, what do you think should be made with this one?”

 

I shrugged but thought on the subject, “Can you make somethin’ for Jack? A blanket or some kind of hat to keep him warm.”

 

“A generous thought, Lucy. I’ll get to work on it.”

 

I finished my meal and thanked Pearson for it before trudging through the snow for my horse. I wanted to make sure that my guns were fully loaded. One rifle and two revolvers, a bow and some throwing knives for silent kills.

 

I looked up as an irritated Dutch slammed open a door to the house where Bill and the other men were, “You fools, punching each other when Colm O’Driscoll’s needing punching, _hard_?! You wanna sit around waiting for him to come find us?” He came out with the men behind him, “Come on, we got work to do.” I unhitched and mounted Ginger.

 

Arthur tried to protest doing this so soon, he argued,“I know you hate him, Dutch”

 

“He’s here for us.”

 

“I doubt that.”

 

“No, you’re just doubting me.”

 

“I would **never** doubt you, Dutch, you-” Arthur sighed, “You always said _revenge is a luxury we can’t afford._ ”

 

“This is the right call. No take this.” Dutch said, handing him a rifle, “ This is about more than revenge for business long ago. They were talking about trains and detonators.” He then gave Arthur a lasso, “ Colm always had good information.” Then he turned to me after conversing with Arthur some more and getting on The Count, “Alright Lucy, lead the way to that camp.”

 

I gave him a nod, “Finally.” Then gave Ginger a kick to get her going, “I’d wager the camp seemed about the size of ours, maybe a little smaller.” We had a small band of men, Dutch, Arthur, Bill, Micah, Javier, and Lenny, myself included. “It’s just down this main trail.”

 

“My question is- Can the kid handle this?” Micah teased from behind us, “Or is she gonna end up crying and runnin’ ta daddy cuz some meanies shot her??

 

“If I can handle bein’ around an ugly piece of work like you, then I’ll be just fine against a group of O’Driscolls.” I shot back, remind me why we keep him around? 

 

“Save your bitching for after we deal with this.” Dutch said as he was riding to the side from me, “ Let’s focus on finding Colm and his gang before they find us and rob this score they’ve been planning.” On the way we spotted hoove prints in the snow and followed them, the only other people here just so happen to be another group of thugs, and us, but we’re Outlaws, there’s a difference...I think, “I learned a long time ago that you hit Colm O’Driscoll, wait for him and people you love will die.”

 

“This feud between each other...” Arthur started as he caught up, “Needs to be put to rest, one way or another.”

 

“I’m sure it will, very soon if we’re lucky.” I commented, personally, I’ve only met Colm once or twice, ugliest son of a gun I’ve ever met...well, second ugliest. Either way, I hate that man's guts.

 

“There are things I can forgive, other things I can forget,” Dutch said, he tightened his grip on the reins of his horse, “But what he did to Annabelle...I can’t do **neither.** ” His voice was filled with venom as he rode further.

 

“You killed his brother.”

 

“Yes I did.” Dutch responded just as angrily, “ And I hope the bastards will be reunited soon enough. That’s how this dispute will end.”

 

As do I...That man took my mother away... I shook my head and urged Ginger to move faster, ahead of the others. Soon as I spotted smoke in the sky from campfires, “We’re getting close.” Was all I said as we rode up the hill in our way to get an idea of what we were dealing with.

 

However, my father made a stop and faced us as we got off our horses, “Alright, are we god damn ready?”

 

“Yeah!” Bill said as the other men copied him.

 

Then Dutch looked to me, stern, serious, and determined, “Lucy, are you ready for this?”

 

I whipped out my two revolvers with the intent to kill in my eyes, “I’m always ready to take on O’Driscoll scum.”

 

“Good.” Was all he said before giving orders. Lenny and Javier were to hold our position, Bill and Micah were to go ahead and take hiding positions just outside the came, leaving Arthur, Dutch, and I to get to high ground to survey the camp itself.

 

I bit my lip as I peered through my binoculars, “I think I see Colm...next to that lookout tower.”

 

“Oh that’s him alright..” Dutch said, “He looks upset about somethin’.”

 

Down below, Colm was slapping one of his lackeys for some unknown reason before they left the camp. We decided not to engage while he wasn’t there and rob him of the plans for the train heist. Let him suffer. We met back with Lenny and Javier, they were to stay up here and keep us covered while we went down to meet with the other two.

 

I stayed silent as we walked down the same path that Bill and Micah took, “Like you said, _revenge is a luxury we can’t afford_.” Dutch said as he and Arthur spoke.

 

“Yeah...” Arthur said getting his rifle ready as we walked, “Just wasn’t sure you agreed with me.”

 

“Arthur..” Dutch stopped and stared at the other man, “Arthur have you completely _lost faith_ in me? Our needs right now are supplies, equipment, and a way out of here. Everything else, including Colm, can wait. There’s enough of those bastards down there as it is.”

 

I felt my eyes roll as the spoke, like old men...cuz they kinda are old… My body felt a bit jumpy as we kept walking, like I needed something to shoot...Though I’m always alright with shooting bad people...On the way, I spotted the lookout tower, it was unguarded, “I’m going to the tower, I’ll be able to take more guys out from up there.”

 

“Alright, but lay low until we make the call.” Dutch said as I split off to the tower.

 

I stopped behind a tree just as two thugs were arguing over tobacco, thankfully another O’Driscoll who was in the camp called for them. I then rushed to the ladder as they weren’t looking in my direction and climbed up as quickly and quietly as possible. But as soon as I was at the top, I found a fourth thug on the tower as well. He was facing the interior of the camp, just chilling and watching an another argument happening with the other O’Driscolls. So, I quietly hid behind the watch tower and brought out a knife before giving a gentle tap to alert the man to my location. Then, before he could say anything, I bring him down slowly, the knife burying deep in his neck. After looting him of any supplies, I leave the man where he was and crawl my way to the front of the tower, staying in a crouched position.

 

I spotted Arthur and Dutch under a walkway, planning who to take out first. As they do, I get my guns out, taking aim for two other men.

 

**\- Third Person-**

 

There was a long, silent pause. Dutch looked Arthur, guns ready, “Either I make a move, or you do. You’re call.”

 

Arthur was looking at two O’Driscolls close by, one was far back in a shed while another was speaking with him, “Let’s take those two first.” And with that, both he and Dutch shot the men at the same time, starting the showdown at the camp.

 

Lucy had focused on the men in the cabin below the tower, with two revolvers, it made the fight that much easier. She aimed for two O’Driscolls, running for cover, and smirked as the tops of their heads were the only things visible, “Poor, stupid idiots.” Then pulled the triggers on her guns, watching the bullets fly and scalp the thugs, “They were just a little too in over their heads.”

 

As they were just about done with the camp, the group searched the camp for stragglers. Lucy stayed on the tower, she had switched for her rifle for long ranged shots. Suddenly and as if on instinct, Lucy whipped her head to the side, only for a shotgun bullet to barely graze her cheek from behind. She turned back, an O’Driscoll cursing as he missed and as his own gun was out of bullets Lucy took this chance to shove the man down from the tower. Then she shot him multiple times with her gun before getting down herself and rejoining Dutch and the others.

 

“I believe that’s all of them...” Lucy said as the cold air stung her new wound. She immediately brought her hand to her cheek and examined it.

 

“Are you alright there, kid?” Bill asked, watching her wince, “The side of yer face is bleedin’.”

 

She nodded slowly, “I’ll live.” Lucy wrapped her scarf around her face to keep the injury from stinging as much. “It’s just a scratch, nothing more.” She pressed on to searching the camp for anything and everything that they could take, then left as they had found the blueprints. Arthur had split off as they had spotted the O’Driscoll that Colm was angry at earlier, he went to catch and bring the man back with him before Colm could find him.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

After we got back from the O’Driscoll camp, Dutch was ecstatic as we had gotten a hold of the plans for the big train robbery. I found myself looking over my father’s shoulder at said plans, “Who exactly is this ‘ _Leviticus Cornwall_ ’? I’ve that name once before, just don’t know anything about it..”

 

“He’s a very wealthy man who owns businesses all across the country.” Dutch explained as he skimmed over the papers and made a plan, “Industrialist, Businessman, Railroad and Oil Tycoon.”

 

As I listened, I started piecing it all together, “And robbin’ this train of his will be a quick way to get a lot of money and fast.”

 

“Exactly. We left a lot of money back in Blackwater, eventually we’ll get it back. But for now, we can focus on this train.” Then he looked to me and gently brushed his thumb over the now patched up wound I had gotten earlier, but felt myself tense from the light sting of pain coming from it, “Do you know just how lucky you are?” Then Dutch laughed at a thought, “ To think you would have died had she not have been quick enough.”

 

I shrugged, “Well you always did call me your ‘ _Lucky Lucy_ ’, and I think it’s proved its meaning, a few times now.”

 

He rolled up the train plans and stood up, walking outside of the cabin. I followed and as we walked, he let out a low sigh, “It has, hasn’t it? Although I admit, bringin’ you with me on these jobs can be like takin’ a gamble with God himself. I don’t know if you’ll come back alright, injured, or possibly dead.”

 

“I am an outlaw, it’s what I’ve been raised to be, and it’s what I choose to be until the end.” We stopped at the edge of camp and I turned to him, “Whenever I go on heists with you, Arthur, and the rest of the gang, whether I’m there for cover, to lie, to kill, or to steal, it’s where I feel at my best. As you said earlier, we’re outlaws for life. I couldn’t be happier.”

 

Dutch nodded, pulling out a cigar and lighting it, “ Do you remember your first job? With that traveling merchant back in New Austin.”

 

I had been sipping on a bottle of brandy as I grinned, “ Of course I do.”

 

**\- Twelve Years Ago -**

 

I stood in the middle of the road in a dense forest in the middle of the night. Feeling nervous and somewhat scared, but determined as well. This was something I wanted to do. Even though Papa was hiding behind the trees to the side of me, I felt alone.

 

I snapped out of my thoughts as the clopping of hooves sounded louder and louder. A traveling merchant with a wagon that had the money in it was coming closer. So I brought out a vial of water, pouring it onto my cheeks to look like tears. I put the vial away and started shaking my body, pretending to be scared...I wouldn’t say I was pretending because I was actually scared that the plan wouldn’t work.

 

The merchant took notice of me, gasped and stopped his horse from going further, “Oh my, now this is unusual.” He was dressed in a fancy suit with a top hat to match, the man also had one of those monocle things, you could tell he was rich. The man waved at me as he got off of his wagon and bent down to my level, “You poor dear, what are you doing out here like this? Where are your parents?”

 

I sniffled and rubbed my eyes, “I-I fell asweep and wh-when I woked up, I founded myself on the g-gwound here..”

 

The merchant gasped again, this time with a hand over his chest, “Oh how terrible, perhaps they are still somewhere nearby? Why don’t you ride in the wagon, they must be worried sick about you.” Then the man picked me up and put me in his wagon, luckily, the back was blocked by suitcases so that he was unable to see me from behind.

 

I shook my head and got straight to work after he moved to the driver’s seat. In my dress pockets, I pulled out a pick and unlocked the man’s lockbox. He had a bunch of money clips that all went into the satchel I was carrying, as well as some jewelry. I closed the box back up so that he wouldn’t suspect anything. The merchant also had a box of the cigars papa likes, so of course I fit those in my bag. I didn’t see anything else I could put in my bag that would fit and all we were really after were the contents of the lockbox. I poked my head out from the wagon, finding Daddy tailing it from behind.

 

I signal with a thumbs up and my father nodded and rode his horse to the front. “Excuse me, my good sir,” He sounded like he was worried, “Have you seen a little girl anywhere?”

 

“Why yes, are you her father?”

 

“I am, now please, tell me where my baby is, she’s only four.”

 

The wagon stopped and the merchant came around with my dad, “Here she is, poor girl was frightened half to death.”

 

My face beamed with joy as I saw his face, “Papa!” Actual tears rimmed my eyes this time, little four year old me hated to get separated from him.

 

“Oh good you’re safe.” He picked me up, hugging me tightly, sighing in relief, “Thank you so much for finding my little girl, she's the world to me.”

 

“Best be careful now, wolves and bears are nasty things they are. She’s a lucky one I tell you.” Then the merchant said goodbye and left for his destination.

 

“That was fun.” I reached for my satchel and showed what I had taken, “Did I do good?”

 

“ You were great, Lucy, larceny is in your blood. I’ll bet that in a few years from now, you’ll be takin’ on bigger targets.” I snuggled up against my dad as he kicked for his horse to move, feeling sleep taking over, “ And Uncle Hosea owes me a whiskey.”

 

**\- Present Day -**

 

“You made out with three-hundred dollars in the cash alone, I couldn’t be any prouder that day.” Dutch took a drag from his cigar, “And you still continue to do so.”

 

Great now I feel all flustered, _thanks_ _Dad_...or it could just be the alcohol I’m drinkin’.. “Do you think Mama’s proud too?”

 

There was a brief moment of silence before Dutch spoke again, “Of course she is, my dear.”


	6. Chapter 6

_(Image above is Lucy's Horse, Ginger)_

A few more days later, the time has finally come! Time to steal this train score and get off the mountain before we’re found. I was up bright and early with my guns reloaded, and horse is healthy as she can be.

 

I watched Bill ride off as he was to set up the dynamite that we had found back at the O’Driscoll camp for the train.

 

“I just don’t want anymore folks to die, Dutch.” I turned my head as Hosea was arguin’ with my father.

 

“We are livin’, Hosea, we’re living, look at me, we’re living..even you.” Dutch said, reasoning with the old man, “But we need money, everything we have is in Blackwater. You fancy headin’ back _there_?”

 

“No.” Hosea spat, “Listen Dutch, I ain’t tryin’ to undermine you..I just..I’m trying to stick to the plan which was to lie low then head back out west. Now, we’re tryin’ to rob a train?”

 

I found myself yawning after getting onto Ginger, “It’s either us or the O’Driscolls taking this score, this Cornflake guy should be rich enough to not give a fuck about one train.”

 

“Ya mean _Cornwall?_ ” Arthur noted after mounting a horse, the same one from Adler Ranch...though I think it actually belongs to Sadie.

 

I rolled my eyes as he lit a cigarette while we waited to move, “Cornwall, Cornflake, who gives a damn Arthur?”

 

“Whatever you say, kid.” I held my own cigarette up as Morgan lit it for me. “I just wanna get this over with so we can be on our way.”

 

I took a drag and nodded in agreement,“As do I, but are we goin’ west or east after this? They keep changin’ their minds on the subject...”

 

“How in the hell should I know? Dutch keeps bein’ Dutch, makin’ plans to rob and dreamin’ dreams that are far.” Arthur sighed and shook his head, “But right now I’m questionin’ whether sending Bill to hook up the detonator was a smart move...”

 

“He should know how...but I don’t blame ya for thinking that.” I blew out smoke before speaking again, “ _Bill is a dumbass_. A good shot, but still dumb as hell.”

 

Dutch then called out, “Gentlemen, it is time to make something of ourselves! Get your horses ready, we have a train to rob!”

 

With that, we headed off to where this train is going to show up. I adjusted my hat and covered my face with my scarf after throwing the cigarette away. While it wasn’t exactly necessary at the moment, it did keep cold air and debris from flying at my face, and that scar from before ain’t fully healed and I do not need it gettin’ infected. I rode along the back of our team of men and listened as Dutch gave instructions, “According to the information so kindly provided to us by the O’Driscolls, the train will be comin’ North from Big Valley.” Charles was to keep us covered and watch for any other gangs or guards from comin’ for us from outside the train. Lenny and Javier were to take the first two cars while Dutch covered the engineer and the front of the train. Micah, Arthur, and I were to go for the back of the train, mainly Cornflake’s private car.

“You and me, Morgan.” Micah piped with a cheeky smirk.

 

“ _Great._ ” Arthur said sarcastically.

 

“You got a problem with me, cowboy?”

 

Arthur spat back, “ Not if you can keep yer head for once.”

 

I found myself rolling my eyes again, “ Look, Arthur, I don’t like him either, but for once, let’s just deal with it alright?”

 

Ignoring rude remarks, I kept my mouth shut and pressed ahead of the two, following right behind Dutch. We rode up to a hill that overlooked the train tracks, Bill was just below, setting the dynamite. He looked like he was having and issue so Arthur was sent down to help him out before riding back up.

 

“Good luck to all of you.” Dutch said as everyone got their bandannas on. I took a deep breath as the train came closer and closer until...until Bill set off the explosives that failed to go off, figures! “Oh, you have got to be kidding me!”

 

“Let’s go, we still got time to stop this thing! One way or another, we’re robbin’ it!” I jumped off my horse and made a sprint for the other side of the hill, jumping off of it and onto the locomotive. It took a moment to get my bearings as Arthur and Lenny followed my movements. I pushed forward with my revolver in hand and jumped down, onto a flat car. Then I ran while shooting workers that were in the way. The main objective right now was to stop this thing. Then I came across one problem...a box car that opened on its side that was a little too tall for me to climb… “Shit..” I turned just as the other two had caught up, “ Give me a boost, Arthur.”

 

He snorted a laugh, “Short kid problems?”

 

I glared as my face heated up fron anger,“Now ain’t the time for crackin’ jokes, now get me up there!”

 

“Alright, alright, calm down.” Then I was lifted up from my legs and I grabbed onto the roof of the car, in time for another guard to climb up himself. I hoisted myself up and rolled to the side before he could shoot at me. Then I brought up my gun, shooting his foot off and watching the man fall into the valley we were passing. I whistled as it was a long way down… “Let’s go kid!” I shook my head and followed Arthur as Lenny pressed ahead and pulled the brake to slow the train down.

 

As it was slowing down, I took the time to go through the train cars, looting the bodies and takin’ out survivors, then lootin’ those bodies. I ain’t goin’ back without getting somethin’ from this thing. The most these workers had on them were about two dollars each, nothing too bad. Hell, the best thing I found was a fat bottle of rum from the Caribbean Islands, and I **ain’t** sharin’ that….I stuffed the bottle in my bag and exited the car to meet with the rest of the gang, there were a couple of workers hiding in the last train car.

 

“What are you boys planning on doing in there?” Dutch asked as he walked up to it, “Listen, we don’t wanna kill any of ya...well anymore of ya. I give you my word, but trust me, we will.”

 

“I work for Leviticus Cornwall! We got our orders!” Was what one of Cornflake’s men said in response.

 

“You’ve asked for it then!” Dutch shook his head as he counted down from five, but they didn’t comply, “Wake em’ up a little!!” He yelled and we fired our guns into the closed car, yet the people inside still wouldn’t open up, “Alright that’s enough! Mr. Williamson, give Mr. Morgan and Mr. Blackwell some dynamite will ya?”

 

We stopped firing at them and Arthur took the sticks of dynamite from Bill, tossing one to me before we tied them to the car, “Now if y’all don’t want to lose your limbs or your lives, I would step back a bit.” I looked to Morgan and gave him a match, “Let’s light em’ up.” As we lit the fuses, we ran back as the dynamite blew open a hole in the car.

 

“Alright, come on! Walk on out here,” Dutch ordered as a few men walked out of the car, shaken from the current situation, “We don’t want to rob you, we just want to rob your boss.”

 

As they came out, I hopped into the private car but stopped to awe the interior, “Damn, must be real nice ridin’ in here...”

 

“It’s like a palace.” Lenny commented, going through the cabinets for anything worth taking. Arthur looted Cornwall’s private documents while Micah went for the safe. As for myself, I just joined Lenny in picking spoils.

 

Micah grunted as he opened up the giant safe, “Nothin’ but papers in here..” Then gave them to me, “Do us a favor and read em’.”

 

I shook my head and took a look at them, at least I can read, “Let’s see...sugar deals, a lot of them, something about a boat deal in Europe..”

 

“Hey, I found some bonds!” Arthur called out, it was what we were after mainly. So we exited the car, I gave Dutch the papers before getting onto Ginger. What Arthur found were Bearer Bonds, which can be sold pretty easily.

 

“Alright, Arthur, I’ll leave these gentlemen to you. Kill em’, leave em’, your choice. When you get back, we’re headin’ out.” Dutch said and mounted his horse, “The rest of you, let’s ride!”

 

Well, this was pretty fun. We didn’t make out like kings or anything, but we got something out of it...but most importantly... **We’re finally leaving this damned place!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vcYH9QtGNqA&t=1241s
> 
> Play this song as you read, it's SO good <3

Morning had broken and everyone was busy packing the wagons to get out of here. I was getting Ginger all set up on the wagon with The Count. After, I helped Pearson get his cookware and crates into said wagon. I climbed into the wagon, setting the heavier boxes in the back.

 

“Here!” Outside of the wagon and holding up a rather heavy box was little Jack with his new bear cloak on. The hood had the bear’s head while the rest of the pelt reached down to his knees, makin’ the kid look like a little bear. He was just the cutest thing!

 

“Thank you, Jack.” I picked the box up and placed it in next to the stew pot in the back.

 

“Wow, Lucy, you’re really strong.” The kid commented with a laugh and gave me a blanket to lay in the center of the wagon for people to sit on.

 

I shrugged and hopped out as Arthur had just returned, “I wouldn’t say I’m that strong.” Then I took a couple dollars from my pocket and handed it to the little kid, “Here, next time you go into a store, get yourself a new toy or some candy, it’s easy for a little kid to get bored out in the country. Or save it for something real nice.”

 

“ **Wow** thanks,” Jack’s face lit up from the money I just gave to him, “You’re the best, Lucy!” I smiled softly as the child ran over to his mother and was put onto one of the other wagons. He reminds me of myself, growin’ up with a gang of people who rob and kill for a living but also have some sense of community. However, I felt bad for the kid having to do so, there ain’t no other children to play with and his life is in constant danger cuz of who we are. Nor does he have the skills to steal like I did at my age, Abigail forbids that.

 

“Lucy, let’s get goin’!” I jump at my father’s voice and run to the front of the wagon. I climbed up to the driver’s seat next to him. He whipped the reins for the horses to move and I leaned back into the seat watching Colter become smaller and smaller. I took in the vast scenery of the mountains as they were a cold, snowy mass to a beautiful green valley of grassy plains. “Once we get the camp set up at Horseshoe Overlook, I’ll send you to Valentine, get a feel for the town and find anything worth looking into. While we do have money in our pockets from the other night, it goes faster than it’s made.”

 

“Then what do we do _afterwards_? Blackwater is still goin’ to be swarming with Pinkertons expecting us and with the thaw, they’ll definitely be searchin’ all around these parts.” Those bastards are like fleas, they’re a nasty group who don’t let up.

 

“It’s going to be hard, I know that,” Dutch whipped the horses, steering them to go a little faster, “ But we will find a way, just as we found a way off the mountain. We always find a way.” Then he handed me the reins, “Now enough of that, why don’t you try driving the wagon.”

 

“Alright, but if I somehow take us flyin’ off a cliff, it’s your fault for trustin’ me with it.”

 

That earned me a laugh from the man, “You’ll be fine, dear. Just give them a whip and steer as you would on your own horse.” I took a breath and did as he instructed, I gave them a gentle whip and they kept moving forward. “Remember to keep your eyes on the road as you go.” All I did was nod as I was too focused on driving. “Lenny, Micah, get over here!”

 

“Yes boss?” Came Micah, who also snickered as I was making the horses turn the upcoming corner, “Careful there Lucy, don’t want to wanna turn too soon or you’ll crash.”

 

 _Into you, I hope_...“Do not distract her.” Dutch said, literally scolding the other man, “You and Lenny ride ahead and make sure there are no more surprises. We don’t need anymore of them.”

 

“You got it.” Micah responded and rode off with Lenny, “Come on, you can buy me a whiskey!”

 

I was actually doing really well until we came across a stream with a waterfall close to it. I wasn’t sure how to go about it and I really did not want us to get swept away by the water, “Do you want to take control for this one?”

 

“This is part of your learning, Lucy. Stay calm and ride on through.” I gave the horses another whip and they started walking into the river. I whipped them again every other moment to keep them on track. What didn’t help was the fact that a waterfall was literally _right next to us_ , “You’re doing good, remember just keep your eyes on the road and nothin’ else.” It was slow but whatever I did worked and the horses were out of the water, the wagon following them. I let out the biggest sigh of relief as my dad gave me a pat on the back, “See, nothin’ to be nervous about. Now, if Hosea’s right, which he usually is, Horseshoe Overlook shouldn’t be much further.”

 

I held the reins to the right, watching the horses make a turn before bringing the reins back to the center and giving them another whip. As we were further ahead, we heard Arthur yelling in frustration and he was way back, “Does it look _alright_!? I broke the god damn wagon wheel!!”

 

“Uh oh...” I turned my head for a split second to see Arthur’s wagon, which was dead last, down on one corner as Uncle was laughin’. I focused back on driving, “Hopefully it’s just the wheel?”

 

“Knowin’ him, probably ain’t a big deal.” I nodded and kept us going on the path. Eventually we were in a forest that lead to a large clearing that was pretty hard to find, “This has to be it. Beautiful, warm, and green, just perfect!” I got off the wagon and stretched my legs as we had been on it since morning and oh are they sore. “Very well done, Lucy. Now, let’s get to work.”

 

“Well, that was an experience.” I untied the horses from the wagons and hitched them to some trees for now until we could build proper hitching posts. Then I took my heavy coat and scarf off, cuz damn it’s hot. We spent so long on that mountain, I forgot it was almost **June**. I rolled up my sleeves and helped set up tents around the area. I set mine up last, I rolled out a stitched together blanket made of bear and wolf pelts and propped up a few pillows. I placed a chair down with a makeshift desk using my guns trunk and a plank of wood next to it. Next to that was a smaller trunk with my clothes. Then hammered down a few large branches before throwing over a navy colored duck canvas material over it. Then, next to the tent, I made a ring of stones that I gathered nearby to make a pit for fires. Lastly, after setting up a lantern, I placed a photograph of my mother on the desk.

 

After all that work, I stood just outside of the tent, satisfied with the way it looked. “It ain’t much, but it’s home, for now anyway.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I know that things have been tough, but we are safe here.” Dutch said, rallying everyone toward him into a bit of a huddle, “And we are far too poor. So it is time for everyone to get to work.It is time for everyone to earn their keep!”

 

“Get to work, but stay out of trouble.” Hosea added, reminding us that we are still outlaws. “There’s a town just off the track by the name of Valentine, live stock town. Nothin’ but mud and morons if I remember.” Then Pearson rambled a bit about food, one of us at least had to go and hunt for something.

 

“And remember, whatever it is you find,” Dutch brought out a large box and set it on a barrel outside his tent, “ _The camp gets its **slice**_. Now, be sensible out there.”

 

Alright, that meant it was time for me to hit up Valentine. I put on my hat and my cleaned up revolver in its holster. I unhitched Ginger from her post and hoisted myself on her. We slowly made our way out of the dense forested area into a wide open plain. I smiled from ear to ear, “Ready to race, Ginger?” She responded with an approving whinny, “Then let’s go!” I gave her a kick and she started galloping across the open fields. Feeling the wind whipping at me as Ginger raced was an amazing feeling. Running was somethin’ my girl loved to do more than anything. We rode passed carriages and other strangers, without a care other than feelin’ free. We slowed down as we neared a small settlement, which was Valentine.

 

As we entered, one of the men at the town stables whistled, “That is one fast horse ya got there.”

 

I gave him a nod, “That’s my Ginger, she can out speed almost anything.”

 

The man returned a nod and eyed my horse, “I’ll keep that in mind.” He had a shady look in his eyes though. I ignored it and kept ridin’ through the town, exploring it entirely. It was small and nothin’ fancy. There was a Sheriff’s Office , could probably pick up bounties from there for easy money. Next to it was the town’s doctor and next to that was a saloon. On the opposite side, we passed a gun store and a few buildings away from it was a hotel, that had a bath service as well. I was very much looking forward to a that bath...Let’s be real, people stink in general without soap n’ shit like that, and being stuck on an ice cold mountain after runnin’ from Blackwater for about a month with no way to bathe yourself...yeah you really start smellin’ yourself...the first spot I chose was the general store.

 

I stepped in after tying Ginger to a post, “Good afternoon, partner.”

 

“Hello to you and welcome to Worths General Store, erm, you’re younger than most here?”

 

“My name’s _Jamie_ , and yes I am a boy.” I said, faking a slightly frustrated tone, “Although many mistake me for a she.” Ya see, I pretend I’m a boy most of the time cuz uh...girls don’t really got equal rights yet in 1899 ...although that’s mostly for the ‘ _civilized_ ’ wenches who wanna vote for the next tool for Office. I shook my head and rubbed the back of it sheepishly, “Apologies for my random outburst there sir...”

 

“All good kid, feel free to look around, I’ll be glad to help any way I can.” I just gave the owner a nod and browsed through his goods but ultimately stopped to look through the clothing he had. I spent about fifteen dollars on a red wine colored jacket, a new black collared shirt, and a vest that was the same color as the jacket. I also invested in a new pair of dark grey jeans. I walked out of the store with my new clothes in hand, in time to discover that the gang’s laziest member is actually walkin’ about, “Holy shit, Uncle’s doin’ somethin’ for once...did hell finally freeze over?”

 

“You wish,” Came Arthur, who walked passed us, “Like a fat tick who does nothin’ but sleep and drink.”

 

“I told you,” The old man intervened, “I have **_Lumbago_** , it’s very serious!”

 

"Oh bullshit!" Arthur spat.

 

Figures...“After I get this long awaited bath over with, I’ll be checkin’ out the Sheriff’s Office. You should join me Mr. Morgan, it’ll be fun.”

 

“Sounds good to me.” Arthur said, he looked back at me before headin’ into the store, “Keep an eye out for Karen, Tilly, and Mary-Beth, will you? They’re out in town huntin’ for any leads. Make sure they ain’t getting into any trouble.”

 

“Got it.” I untied Ginger and led her over to the hotel, hitching her at the post there. After encountering that stable worker, I was a little nervous about leaving her at a post that wasn’t close by. Of course, she know what to do if a stranger tries to take her. Still, I worry… But with Arthur in town, I wasn’t that concerned. He's like an older brother and I look up to him. 

 

I walked into the hotel, upon doing so, I heard Karen’s yelling from a room above, “I believe that’s my friend, good sir...I’ll uhh...take care of this. Watch my stuff please.” I put my new clothing down on the desk and walked up the stairs as the yelling was getting louder and louder. And Karen, could yell like a drunken harpy. I got to a door which was loudest and kicked it open as a man had hit her pretty hard before slamming her against the wall.

 

“I’m gettin’ what I paid for, bitch!” He yelled, rippin’ her top off into pieces.

 

I fumed, running to the man and yanking him off of her, “Get off her!” The man shook me off before pushing me against the window. He was about to throw a punch but I ducked in time for him to throw himself onto said window, earning him a couple of pieces of glass in his face. Then I grabbed the guy by the sleeves of his union suit and threw him against the door knob, punching him out cold afterward. I let out a breath, looting the man of his money and trinkets in the process, “Serves him right. Are you okay, Karen?” I turned to her, taking a sheet from the bed and giving it to her to wrap around as a top.

 

“I’m..I’m fine.” She took a few breaths, poor woman had a couple of bruises on her, “I..tried to play with him ya know, rob him, but well, it didn’t go as planned..Thank you, Lucy.” I gave her the money from the man after she finished covering herself, then wrapped her overcoat around. I helped her down the stairs and made sure she got to the wagon with the other girls before returning to the hotel.

 

“I do apologize for what happened upstairs, however, the man there will be covering for any damages for the room.” I sighed, already feeling exhausted, “But I would like a bath please.”

 

“Certainly, just, please behave yourself.” I paid the man twenty-five cents and walked down the hall with the new clothes I had gotten. I waited a moment as one of the hotel maids was getting the water ready. If it weren’t for the idiot upstairs, I would have rented a room too, the bed looked super comfy…

 

“Sir, the water’s ready when you are.” Came the maid as she exited the bathroom, “Should you need any _assistance_ , young man.” She winked at me….oh no..a downside for acting like a boy..ugh.., “I’ll be right out here.”

 

“I appreciate it.” Was all I said, going into the room and locking the door. After setting the clean clothes down and strippin’ myself of the gross ones, then approached the tub that was filled with bubbles. I dripped my foot into the water, it was nice and hot, oh how I have waited for this. I got in and leaned back, melting into the water as it warmed me up. There was a tray sitting over the tub with a bottle of wine, a cup, and a scrub brush.

 

I took the time to really scrub each and every part of myself down. The soap had a rosy aroma mixed with a hint of lavender, it was nice and just as soothing as the water. I closed my eyes after and laid back after returning the brush back to its tray. I was, however, able to hear voices from the rooms just across from the bathroom. There was supposedly a wagon coming down from the Cumberland Forest, north of town, that had some expensive stuff on it. Seems I’ll have to check it out.

 

I jumped as there was a knock at the door, “You need any assistance in there, hun?”

 

 **No god, please no** \- “I’m alright, just finishing up!” After another five minutes, I stood out of the tub and rinsed off the soap. Then stepped out, dried off as fast as possible and got dressed. Thankfully, everything fit.

 

I left the hotel and stored the dirty laundry in a leather bag on my saddle to be scrubbed down at camp. But now that I was refreshed and clean, I turned around and smiled to myself at the saloon. _It’s whiskey time!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N- 25 cents in 1899 is equal to $7.70 in 2019  
> and $15 is equal to $461.83 in 2019
> 
> Found this out through a Red Dead inflation calculator online- https://www.officialdata.org/inflation/red-dead-redemption it's interesting to see just how inexpensive some things were back then


	9. Chapter 9

After tyin’ Ginger to a post just outside the Saloon, I walk in and take a seat at the bar, “One whiskey please.” I paid the bartender fifty cents and watched him pour a bottle of the caramel colored drink into a glass. I did say I was gonna go to the Sheriff’s Office but after learning about that wagon with valuables, I’d better save my energy for then.

 

“Hey, amigo~,” Came a wild Javier as he came through the doors with Charles, “So anything interesting in Valentine yet?”

 

“Well, ol’ Hosea seems to be right about this place.” I said, in a quieter tone as I didn’t want random people in on our ‘ _work_ ’. “Nothin’ but idiots.”

 

“The idiot part is agreeable,” Javier said, paying for a drink, “But the _women_ ,” He turned his head and whistled at some of them,“Who can complain?”

 

“Why hello, boys,” Came a rather busty, ginger-haired harlot and her dark-haired friend. As they did, Javier ignored me and continued to flirt with them.

 

“So, what’s your name?” The very suave man asked as he growled flirtatiously as the ginger.

 

She responded back with an amused moan, “Anastasia, my aren’t you a thing for the eyes.” Then she looked at Charles, giving him the same, lust-filled sound, “And your friend, _mm-hmm_.” Dear god, I felt like I was going to puke...I gulped down my drink, planning to leave as soon as I could.

 

“Oh, Anastasia!” I heard her friend gasp as her arms suddenly wrapped around my shoulders and her...well, lady bits nested on the back of my neck, “And he a cutie lil bear!” I twitched at the feeling of this chick’s hold on me, however my cheeks heated up from the embarrassment. It was uncomfortable. The woman brought her head down and looked at me in the eyes, “What’s your name sweet thing?”

 

My eyes darted to Charles and Javier for help, I wasn’t good at dealing with this kind of stuff. “Ladies, how about some drinks on me?” Javier said, holding out a couple of singles. The lady let go of me and flocked over next to her friend with a big grin, “Sorry about the lad, he ain’t much for wooing fine señoritas.”

 

I held a hand up for the bartender, “One beer please.” I paid another fifty cents for my drink before leaving the saloon. I sat down on the porch and looked up at the setting sky, taking sips of my alcoholic beverage every few minutes. Looking up and down the streets, this town really is boring and pathetic. On the way in, I passed a duel where some guy who was probably too drunk got shot and killed in the process. That or it was just pride…

 

“You’re a new face,” Came a random guy, around Lenny’s height and age, auburn hair that was slicked back some, and eyes that were brown, but looked more of a reddish color. He took a seat next to me with a smirk on his face, “Gotta name, Miss? I’m Nick Ellis by the way.”

 

I narrowed my gaze at him, sighing in frustration, “ _Miss_? Excuse you, but I ain’t a lady.” I shook my head and took another drink from my beer, I hate people. “The name’s Jamie, now beat it.” Nick did the complete opposite and scooted closer, looking up and down at me, it was creepy. “Seriously. Go. **Away**.”

 

“See, I’m a gentlemen, I’ve met of all kinds of people on my travels through New Hanover and Lemoyne. And you, my friend, are definitely a girl. Your figure, your face, the way you react, it’s all clear as day.” Nick’s smirk turned into a warm smile, “You however, have a rather pretty face, if I may say.”

 

Okay, you just met me and I'm already resisting the urge to knock you out, “And how the fuck can you tell what I am just like that?”

 

“My father is a doctor over in Rhodes, I used to help him around his office which gave me a lot of experience in medicine and other medical needs like check-ups and... amputation.” He shook his head as he finished, “Nasty business with that last one. But yeah, it’s real easy for me to tell people apart by their figures.”

 

“You used to? Then what are you doing now?” I scooted away some, eyeing him as I finished my drink and set the empty bottle aside.

 

He shrugged with a sigh, staring blankly ahead of him, “I help folk along the roads for free, doctors and medicine are getting more expensive as time goes by. Low income or homeless people can’t afford help they need, even for somethin’ as little as an examination. It’s depressing really...”

 

“And how do you afford it? Meds ain’t cheap you know.”

 

“I find work in towns and cities that I visit, usually huntin’ animals for the trappers. Other than that, I gamble or sometimes people give me tips. But most of the time, I use natural remedies which the world is full of.” Nick then stood up and whistled. A black horse with a white mark on his face, an Arabian breed like The Count. “I should be going, I have an appointment with a patient not far from here.” He turned around and leaned forward, taking my hand and kissing the back of it. As he did, he looked up at me with another smile, “I hope to meet with you again, Miss Jamie.”

 

“As if!” I yanked my hand back, looking away as I felt my cheeks heat up. What is with this guy?! “Only in your dreams will that happen.” I watched him ride off and out of town. Then looked down at my hand, my face scrunchin’ up in disgust. “God, I ain’t drunk enough for this..”

 

While there was still daylight, I brought out my journal and wrote down some of what has happened on my first day here in Valentine. I like to think of these as updates for my mother to look at from up above, so that she knew what I was doing or what was going through my mind at the time. I took some time to scribble in small drawings of people, the town, and the current camp for a better visual...if my crap drawings were easy to make out. I flipped to the back of the book where I write down ideas for scores that I plan on robbing.

 

“Boo!” I jumped with a yelp, dropping my journal and whippin’ out my revolver on instinct to whoever startled me. Only to find a random Arthur Morgan laughin’ with a smug grin on his face, “It’s just me, kid.”

 

I huffed and put the gun away, “Oh ain’t you just a ray o’ sunshine.” I picked up my journal and followed him into the bar, “What happened to Uncle n’ the other girls?”

 

“Took em’ back to camp, some ugly feller from Blackwater recognized me, thought he could get away but,” He shrugged, “He don’t remember me no more.”

 

“Wait, you serious? Arthur, we just got here and now we got that guy to worry about? What if he comes back with Pinkertons?” I spoke with a quiet whisper, we really don’t need anymore trouble…

 

“He ain’t gonna do that. I made **very** sure of that.” Arthur said before getting pulled over by Javier and Charles who were still hangin’ with those women from earlier.

 

“Well ain’t you the tough as teak mountain man..” Came the red-headed one who put a hand on her chest in a seductive manner.

 

“Oh you be quiet, Anastasia,” Came her friend as she looked up and down at Morgan, “Anyone can tell that this one is a _pussy cat_.”

 

“Yes, he is a pussy….cat.” Javier noted, trying to keep himself from laughing. “Ain’t that so Arthur?”

 

Arthur rose a brow to our fellow gang member, unamused. He turned his attention to the women, “How much you cost anyway?”

 

“That ain’t a way to talk to a lady.” Anastasia teased with a giggle.

 

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Arthur started, pretending to care with a hand over his mouth in an apologetic manner, “I didn’t realise I was talkin’ to a **_lady_**.”

 

That earned him an approving laugh from me as the two harlots excused themselves and left the saloon. “That was worth comin’ back in for.” If Arthur had talent in anything other than shootin’ people, it was roastin’ people alive with his words, “Well, I should be gettin’ back to camp.”

 

“Okay, catch you later then.”

 

I exited the saloon, in time for it to start drizzling. I looked up at the now darkened sky, feeling drops of rain hit my face, it felt good. I then hopped onto Ginger after untying her, feelin’ a yawn kick in, “Let’s get goin’” I just need a good plan to gettin’ that wagon that's on its way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The image at the end is of Nick Ellis, I created a Sim of the guy to create his appearance lol also I really don't wanna draw right now xD


	10. Chapter 10

Back at camp, I scribbled down ideas for how I could approach this wagon in my journal. I could always shoot the driver….but it really doesn’t need to come to that unless otherwise. Should I play the sickly maiden? Or my classic Lost Girl act...or should I put something in the wagon’s way ahead of time and break a wheel? Dependin’ on how heavy or fragile the goods are, it might not be the best idea...or I can get the driver dunk as hell. But because it has valuable goods, there’s a chance it could be guarded….

 

I looked away from my journal and ran a hand through my hair, it was still damp from the rain we had earlier. It was close to midnight, most of those here at camp were already asleep, others were either drunk or couldn’t sleep. Meaning it’ll be easier to get going while not many of us are here. So I packed up my bag and put on my hat, then quietly walked for my horse. I untied her and walked her down the hill to get some distance from the camp before getting on and ridin’ off. See, when we do jobs in groups, then we not only have to save some of the pay for the donation box, but we’ll also have to split the rest up evenly amongst each other. Call me greedy, but I like doing jobs by myself most of the time for that reason.

 

I rode along the path to Valentine, the Cumberland Forest where the wagon will be is further north. Ginger was runnin’ at full speed around the settlement so we wouldn’t crash into other folk. Since the wagon is supposedly comin’ through the town, I steered the horse back along the main road until we reached a crossroads. To the side were a group of trees that I could hide behind. I ultimately decided to dig some deep enough holes so that the wagon would get stuck or break a wheel. That way I could offer help to a driver and point him to Valentine, where he could get help. Then I’ll make off with whatever’s inside.

 

I hopped off of Ginger and started tryin’ to dig through the dirt as fast as I could. Thankfully, there was a flat stone in the grass that I could use, the ground was still soft from the rain as well. It was a bit of a struggle, but after the traps were set, I walked into the trees with Ginger, a little further from the rode. This was goin’ to be a while, I had no idea when this thing was gonna get here. So I sat down against a tree, waiting for my target to appear.

 

**-Some Hours Later-**

 

“Eh’ Mister, what’s in the wagon!?” I bolted up as I had fallen asleep and immediately put my scarf around my face. I brought out my rifle and peeked at the road where two other men on horses had stopped the wagon on the road. On said wagon was a man in a suit and another guy who had a hand over his gun. Before either could respond, both they and the horses were shot and killed. The thugs got off of theirs and walked forward. “With the way our scores have been goin’ and our little business in Valentine, Colm should be pleased.”

 

Okay, shootin’ is alright now! I aimed my gun at the head of one of the O’Driscoll boys before pulling the trigger and watching the bullet fly into his brain. His friend ran to his horse, but thanks to my trap, he tripped and landed in mud. I couldn’t help but laugh as I then filled him up with lead....I ain't crazy am I?

 

I strapped the rifle around my back and walked out to the wagon with Ginger behind me. I looked into the back, there was a box with about twenty-five dollars in cash. Then there was a really nice, full silver tea set that had fancy carvings with some diamonds on them, probably worth a good amount of money. Along with it were plates, spoons, and other utensils with the same decorations. There were also some chalice’s and a serving dish in the shape of an odd lookin’ bird with huge tail feathers that looked like eyes.*

 

There was no way I could bag everything that was here and go. I hopped out of the wagon and looted the bodies around it before moving them to a pile and burnin’ them down, the dead horses included. Then I took the two horses that the O’Driscolls had and tied them to the wagon. I got into the driver’s seat and pulled down my scarf.

 

Okay, remember what dad taught you and drive this thing to Horseshoe Overlook. I gave the horses a whip and they moved forward, gently so that they could go around the holes I had dug out. I whistled for Ginger as she caught up to the wagon. The easiest way to get back to camp would be through the town, so I tilted the brim of my hat down to cover my face.

 

Dawn was just now breakin’ as folks in Valentine were still snoozin’. This made getting through much easier. However, the saloon looked like a complete disaster went through it, tables broken and everything. Wonder what happened there….hopefully it wasn’t us, and by us I mean Bill.

 

I pulled the reins to my left for the horses to make a turn as we passed the train tracks. I gave another whistle, making sure my own horse was still with me as well. As the wagon was just passed town, I gave the horses pulling it a hard whip for them to go faster. The sooner I get to camp, the better I’ll feel.

 

**\---**

 

My heart fluttered with joy and relief as soon as I caught a glimpse of a few smoke columns comin’ from campfires. I grinned, steering the wagon up the hill and stopping just before the camp.

 

I jumped down from my seat as my father came to greet me, “And what have you been up to all night, Lucy?”

 

I let out an excited giggle as I pulled him around the back and presented Dutch with the silver bird thing, “I had gotten word of this wagon the other night while explorin’ Valentine and well, took it. My main concern is whether this silver stuff is worth anything.”

 

“Lucy..” Dutch looked over the silver as a smile slowly spread across his face before letting out a proud laugh. “Sweetheart, this is real silver and you’re **damn** right it’s worth a lot of money. If my eyes ain’t deceiving me, I’d say it was all imported from across the seas. Very well done!”

 

Pride rushed through my head as I put my hands on my hips, satisfied that I did good, “Where can we sell this stuff to anyway?”

 

“Emerald Ranch.” Came a wild Hosea as he looked at the silver items, “There’s a fence there who will also take the wagon off our hands.”

 

“Then I know where I’m off to next….” I stopped as I realized I had no idea what Emerald Ranch was, “Wait, where is that exactly?”

 

“Get on the wagon and we’ll go right now. I found some work we can take care of in that direction as well.” The old man climbed into the seat of the wagon. “We’ll be bringin’ these horses back with us, so leave Ginger here.”

 

At first I hesitated and was about to object when Dutch gave me a pat on the shoulder, “She’ll be here when you get back.” Somehow that gave me some comfort as I sat next to Hosea, “I’ll see you when you get back, hopefully we’ll have Sean with us by then.”

 

“Wait...y’all found Sean?!” I thought that man would’ve been dead..we left him behind in Blackwater.

 

“Josiah Trelawny has and I’ve sent Arthur with some of the others to retrieve him.” Dutch said, crossing his arms, “Well, if Trelawny was right about his findings.”

 

Now I really couldn’t wait to get back, that is if Sean is alive and well. It was news that we needed and if anyone knows how to lift spirits, it’s Sean.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

“Alright, now take this right turn and keep on the road. We’re almost there.” I held the reins to the right for the horses to steer them in that direction. As it turns out, Emerald Ranch is about the same distance away from camp as Valentine, if not a bit closer.

 

“So, Hosea, this person we’re lookin’ for...takes stolen goods off of us?” I looked to him quickly before returning my focus on driving. We passed the reins every couple of moments as we moved, or if are hands started to feel tired. I could make out the place from where we were, “We can trust him?”

 

“I’ve been dealing with Seamus for a little while now, met the guy a few years back when Bessie and I were around these parts. Trust is what the man values the most. So yes, he is trustworthy and very reliable.” Hosea is a natural conman or well, he has a way with words as Arthur puts it. I’d have to say that without him, we wouldn’t really be anywhere. “Arthur and I did a job for him a short while ago, he’s good on his word.”

 

He knows all sorts of people, “And, you mentioned another job to do while we’re here, do enlighten me before I do somethin’ stupid. Cuz you know I will.”

 

“All in due time, Lucy.” Was all the old man said as I pursed my lips in frustration. He then pointed to a large barn as we approached the ranch. “Just over there. Ah, and there’s Seamus, great timing.”

 

“Hello.” Seamus was an older man who seemed to be balding at the top and has one large scar on the left side of his face. The man looked at me with suspicious eyes, “Who’s this? Is she trustworthy?”

 

“Mornin’ Seamus. This here is Jamie, son of one of the best people I know.” Then Hosea put his arm around my shoulder, smiling down at his friend, “He ,uh, _‘found_ ’ this here wagon, we were hopin’ to be able to sell you it and the contents inside. Jamie, show him around back would ya?”

 

I hopped down from the wagon and walked around to the back, “ It’s a bunch of fancy silver, I was told it was worth a lot.”

 

“Nice find.” Seamus studied the tea set, “For a full set like this, it’s easily worth two hundred bucks, one hundred more including the wagon, the chalice, and the peacock dish.”

 

“The hell is a peacock?” The name sounded well, dirty..

 

“It’s a weird bird found in countries across the sea, I’ve only seen photographs and artwork of it. They’re sacred or somethin’, I guess.” The balding man then looked to Hosea, “ Go ahead and bring it in and I’ll get you the money.”

 

As the two went into the barn, I sat down at the bench just outside of it. I let out a long yawn as I hadn’t actually rested for about a day now and man was I tired. I took out a new pack of premium cigarettes that I purchased back in Valentine and pulled one out. After sticking it in my mouth and lighting it, I looked at the Cigarette Card it came with and nearly choked. It was card of that _Leviticus Cornflake_ guy! “Okay now that’s just scary….” I put the card into a box that I had in my bag that was filled with other cards. Who knows, they may be worth somethin’. To keep myself from fallin’ asleep, I stood up and walked around as I took the cigarette out to exhale smoke.

 

Hosea came out a few minutes later with the horses from the wagon. Seamus came back as well and handed me money folded together with a clip, “Here, your pay from a job well done. You’ve got talent, kid. Keep it up and you’ll probably end up rich. You come across any other wagons or stagecoaches you don’t know what to do with. Bring em’ here and I’ll buy em’ off you.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind, pleasure meetin’ with ya.” I put my foot into the stirrup of one of the two horses and pulled myself over the large beast. He was a white Nokota breed but was obviously has traces of a Shire, given his large size. Meaning this is a fast and very strong horse. The horse felt a bit uneasy to me being on him, so I leaned forward to give him a gentle pat, “You’re alright boy, I’m sure you’ll get used to me in the mean time.”

 

Hosea got onto the other horse, a Turkoman with a golden coat and a braided white mane, “Let’s get going to our next stop before it gets dark.” He kicked the horse and we left the ranch.

 

“Are you gonna tell me now where it is we’re goin’?”

 

“Alright, alright, I swear your generation is more impatient than I remembered.” Hosea chuckled and glanced over. I could almost see his eyes sparkle, “You up for a good ole fashioned robbery?”

 

I responded with a shrug, “Sure, the more money we can get right now, the less Dutch is in our ears about it. I love him to death but if I have to sit through another _‘We need money, one more score_ ’ pep talk...I may just lose it.”

 

“I know what you’re sayin’ Lucy, but I’m sure we’ll be back in Blackwater to collect once the Pinkertons are gone. Then, we’ll be home in the West.” Hosea rode ahead, we were headin’ back the way we came, but turned north into a small forest, “Now, there should be a large house up ahead, I can distract whoever’s inside while you sneak in from the back entrance, if anyone’s there.”

 

“But what if they’re not rich?” Not all big houses mean big money…

 

“Oh I have done some lookin’ into it, this is a vacation home for a family called, the Rothchester’s. They’re tied to royal blood or somethin’ from their home in England. I figured that since this family has come down here for the summer, we’d have a chance at gettin’ some money.” Then Hosea tossed me a bottle of something, “Drink that coffee to get some energy back, you’ll need it.”

 

I did as he said and downed the entire bottle, “ Okay let’s do this and fast.”

 

We parked the horses a little ways off from the house we were robbin’, Hosea was right, it was huge and had fancy décor on it. There was nobody around, though you would think a family like this would have guards or somethin’. Hosea went ahead and walked to the front door while I put up my scarf and snuck to the back. He knocked a few times but there was no response either time. The thing was, they had horses in a private stable that were healthy as they can be.

 

I opened the back door, which looked like someone or something forced it open, but no one was inside. I rushed to the front to let Hosea in, “There’s no one here...not anymore at least.”

 

“Let’s have a look around then. Try to find some answers. I’ll look upstairs, you check the ground floor.” Hosea pulled out his gun and walked up the big staircase in the center of the house.

 

I started with the kitchen, one of the drawers was forced open and had almost nothing in it. There was some nice antiques inside but nothing too eye catchin’. I continued to look through the house, one room had a few splats of blood on it. But I also found a safe behind a bookshelf. Of course I picked it open for the contents, there was some money and a few trinkets. This was mainly what we were after so...I just took the money. There was also a double-barreled shotgun in a fancy case, which is now mine.

 

There was no trace of anyone in the ground floor, so I went outside to check around the house. I readied my new shotgun while searching. There was nothing in the stable, but when I exited them and met back with Hosea, “Somethin’ really ain’t right here...”

 

“There was nothin’ on the top floor, it was as if the family was in a hurry..there was food in the kitchen, but it was fresh. Whatever happened, it was recently.”

 

Then somethin’ caught my eye, a cellar entrance that was unlocked, “I’m going in” I lifted open the door and flinched at the smell of death, “Oh that ain’t ideal...do you have your lantern?” Hosea nodded and held it out after lighting it. We delved down into the cellar only to find who we assumed, the Rothchester family, lying dead in a pile, children included. There were bruises and knife wounds, and a big puddle of blood. “They were murdered...that is just awful...”

 

“I saw a family portrait in on of the rooms upstairs, one of them’s missing. Whatever happened here, it makes me wonder...” We scoured the house, taking the valuables and supplies that they had. Then freed their horses before torching the home so that the family could have a proper send off. Then we left back for Horseshoe Overlook.

 

Whatever had gone down here, one of the members is still alive. Could he have killed his family and if so, over what? Or was he trying to get away from gettin’ killed himself?

 

I shook my head as it was really none of our business. We did however find two hundred in cash, which we split. I also let Hosea have the trinkets as I didn’t really want them.

 

Speakin’ of business...I remember the O’Driscoll boys from earlier talkin’ about some kind of secret business they had in Valentine...I should pay them a visit.

 

                                                                                                         


	12. Chapter 12

By the time I had gotten back to camp with Hosea, it was already startin’ to get dark. I felt like I could drop at any moment with how tired I was. I walked to the donation box first and counted out my money. The two jobs I had done, including whatever I looted off of bodies, earned me about five-hundred all together, which is a lot. I put in four-hundred total, keeping a bit on me for my own spending.

 

I flipped open the ledger to jot down my contribution then skimmed it over to figure out what we needed. I noticed that not a whole lot were donatin’ aside so maybe they need some kind of motivation to do so...Most of that money went towards upgrading Dutch’s tent, get him somethin’ comfier to lie down on at night. Hopefully that will encourage people to donate more, then we all can have better tents. The rest went to better food, medicine, and offenses such as ammo and dynamite. Speakin’ of food, I’m starvin’ right now… I closed the ledger and walked over to the main campfire where Pearson placed the big stewpot.

 

“Good evenin’ Lucy,” Mary-Beth waved as she was also sitting by the main fire, reading a book, “How did you and Hosea fair?”

 

“Not too bad.” I decided not to mention what happened at the Rothchester house, I still feel uneasy about it. I stirred the stew around before pourin’ some in a bowl, still nice n’ hot. “Have Micah and Lenny come back yet? They’ve been gone a while now...”

 

Mary-Beth shook her head as she grew concerned, “No they haven’t, Dutch sent them to scout the area didn’t he? So you think they’d have returned by now...and with Arthur, Charles, and Javier still out to get Sean over in West Elisabeth somewhere near Blackwater...of course my thoughts aren’t easy..”

 

I took bites from my bowl as I listened to her and thought about it. I was gettin’ worried myself, most of our best men are out there, aside from John and Bill. “Arthur, I ain’t worried about...with him down there, those guys will be alright. Now, Micah, I ain’t sure, but as for Lenny, he ain’t that much older than I am...” I shook my head and tried dropping the subject, “Well, we just need to have faith, Mary-Beth.” I quickly shut myself up by shoveling more food into my mouth, before I started saying anythin' stupid. She gave a nod and went back to readin’. I finished my stew, eyein’ Mary-Beth as she turned pages, sometimes gigglin’ or smilin’ at whatever it says, “If I may ask, what are you readin’? It must be good.”

 

“Oh, just some silly romance, although, in a good way I guess. It’s about love between an outlaw and city dweller. I guess I just like the perspective of how the author sees the relationship.” Mary-Beth placed a small blade of grass in between the pages as she closed the book, “ You ever read anything? Or are there any stories you like?”

 

I shook my head and set the bowl down, “Not as much as I used to. Though when I was younger, I’d always beg my dad to read or tell me a story before I’d go to sleep.” I snorted a laugh as I remembered some of what he’d tell me, “Most of the time he’d crack open that book by that Mr. Miller guy, usually before he’d get past the first couple of pages, I’d be fast asleep. I do have to say that I like fairy tales that have twists to them, but my favorite book is _The Legend of Sleepy Hollow_. Though I left the damn book back in Blackwater...”

 

“That is a shame...I’m sure it could still be there, “ Mary-Beth said with a reassuring smile as she stood up, “ Although, I know it’s a popular story, so there could be other copies somewhere. I’ll keep an eye out next time I’m in a town.”

 

I nodded a thank you and stood up myself, I felt a crash comin’ since I hadn’t slept for two days now...My eyes landed on my tent as if it were the most important thing and started walkin’ to it.

 

“H-hey Miss...” My face scrunched up as I passed by the O’Driscoll thug we caught earlier. He was tied to a tree and reeked of body odor, piss, n’ shit...His name was Kieran Duffy, but I’m not sure if it really mattered or not, “I..I need some water, my throat’s so dry...”

 

“That depends...” I looked to him with narrowed eyes and crossed my arms, “ Ya gonna spill any answers about where your O’Driscoll friends are?”

 

“I ain’t a-” The man sighed heavily and lowered his head in a depressin’ manner, “Nevermind...there’s no point in it...”

 

I came a bit closer to him and spoke in a quieter tone, trying not to gag at his stench, “ Look, I don’t know what my old man’s intentions are with you, but he may crack down to more...well... _inhumane_ methods of gettin’ answers from ya. So unless you don’t wanna lose anythin’ precious, like an eye, or a finger, or yer balls, you’d best come up with somethin’.” I turned to walk away from Kieran, “You should consider yourself lucky. Other gang’s woulda killed you by now.”

 

As I finally made it to my tent, I immediately took everythin’ off except for my shirt, pants, and boots, then tossed them to the side of my bedding. Soon as I sat down, Tilly approached me with concern in her expression, “Lucy? Remember when we were in Valentine a few days ago?”

 

“I do, what about it?”

 

“Well, I did some snoopin’ around to find any leads. Apparently there’s some shady business goin’ on at the doctor’s office.” Tilly scratched the back of her head, “I was goin’ to tell Arthur before I forgot, but he ain’t here. So I thought tellin’ you would be the next best approach. You’re good at sneakin’ around n’ all. Anyway, do with what you will with that information.”

 

The doctor’s office huh? Could that be where that secret O’Driscoll business is located? Looks like I’ll have to investigate Valentine and mayber those other gang members will have some better information about Colm’s whereabouts than our current prisoner. I stretched my arms and lied down, thinking of what I could do once I’m there. I could dress as a young woman, lookin’ for an examination….or to seduce the gang into lettin’ me in- hell no, I ain’t that type of girl. Or I could pretend I was Kieran..that may work. Either way, I couldn’t think much and I was feelin’ my eyelids grow heavy. I’ll make my mind up when I’m up in the mornin’.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the lateness, I'm afraid it's due to my work schedule ^^; 
> 
> Anyway, I've been wanting to write a side series to this, more of a prequel to the story featuring Lucy in her childhood life. From the time she was born to other events that happened. Red Dead Redemption 2 has mentioned a number of characters that aren't seen or really spoken of in the game, Annabelle, Dutch's former lover (before Molly) being one them.

Morning broke but instead of wakin’ up on my own, I woke to the sound of Grimshaw snappin’ at one of the other girls. You could probably hear her a mile a way given how loud she could get. I sat up from the ground, stretchin’ my arms then went for a walk around camp to wake myself up even more. I found that the camp was still somewhat on the empty side, without much offense as well. What’s takin’ them so long? Micah and Lenny especially…with most of our best fighters gone, that also meant that hunting for food was slowin’ down. We still have Bill and Hosea here, John too, but he’s still takin’ it easy after what happened up in the mountains. I came back to my tent to get my hat, a bandanna, and my bag before starting for the horses. On the was over, I swiped a few carrots and sugar cubes from the cooking spot.

 

“Good mornin’ Lucy.” My father sat in a chair outside of his tent with a book in his hand. “Sleep well?”

 

“It was alright, I guess...” I shrugged with my hands holdin’ onto my pockets, “What about you? Or did you stay up all night again?” He had dark circles around his eyes, he usually did, but this time they seemed worse.

 

He responded with a low chuckle, skimming the lines he was reading with his index finger, “I am guilty of that aren’t I?” Dutch let out a sigh after, “But even you must understand the situation we’re in. With everything that’s happened, we can’t let our guard down.”

 

“Yes, I know...still..I just..” I rubbed the side of my arm as I was concerned for him. However, showing signs of weakness or softness of any kind, wasn’t something I really did out in the open. “I guess what I’m tryin’ to say is…. _Nevermind_.” I shook my head and decided to change the subject entirely as I noticed a few ashes on one page of his book, “ Ain’t it a little hard to read with a cigar in hand? Seems like it would ruin the book...”

 

“Oh yes, but I feel I’m getting used to it.” Dutch shrugged, closing the book and placing it on the table behind him. He sighed again as he stood up from the chair, “I like the cigars and all, but I could really use a pipe about now..a shame that I left it in Blackwater...It’d make it easier when I’m readin’.”

 

I found myself snickering some at the bookworm my father is, “I’ll be sure to keep an eye out then.”

 

“I’d appreciate that, Lucy.” Dutch said, following me as I started for the horses. There was a brief moment of silence before patting me on the shoulder, “But listen, dear, you don’t need to be worryin’ about your old man.” I narrowed my eyes, in a concerned sense. That just seemed to make me worry more.. He seemed to catch on and sighed, “It’s gonna be fine, we are goin’ to be alright. I know there’s a lot that’s been going on and a lot of pressure on us right now. But we will be okay and we’ll be out of this mess." Dutch flashed a smile to reassure me, directing me to the horses, "Now, go take a ride and try to have some fun, you’ll feel better.”

 

I simply nodded as we walked over. Soon, a warm smile formed on my lips as I spotted Ginger who was bein’ the sweet thing she was and nudging her head against The Count. But as soon as we came closer, the albino Arabian started to become uneasy, he didn’t like anyone who wasn’t Dutch. “Easy, boy, it’s just me..and you know Lucy, she ain’t gonna hurt ya.” Hearing dad’s voice soothed the horse as he slowly started to calm down.

 

Ginger, however, was the complete opposite from The Count, very affectionate and likes just about anyone. I reached in my bag for one of the carrots and broke it in half before feeding it to my horse with one of the sugar cubes, “Bet this tastes better than the grass.” While I was giving Ginger treats, a certain white horse came sniffing at the bag.

 

I heard my father laugh at The Count’s current behavior which turned into nickering as the horse rose his head to me, “And _now_ he wants to be friendly.”

 

“Because I got treats ain’t it?” I found myself giggling at The Count’s puppy dog eyes, “Well when you look at me like that, how can I resist?” I dug through my bag and pulled out a carrot. I held it out after brokin’ it up as he allowed me to gently stroke his face.

 

After spoiling both horses, I unhitched Ginger and climbed onto the saddle, “Well, I should get goin’ then.”

 

Dutch gave a sharp nod as he began walking back into camp, “Don’t go too far, and be careful out there.”

 

I gave my horse a kick and we rode out to Valentine. On the way, I had a plan forming as to how I was going to bait the doctor into revealing his secret. Unike the Van Der Linde Gang, the O’Driscolls have no hearts n’ no morals, but they’re also quick to rat or betray their own kind if the money’s right. I shook my head, nasty bastards... Maybe I can learn where their leader, Colm O’Driscoll, is while I’m there. I tighten my hold on the reins, anger and hatred boiling as I remembered how he killed my mother in front of me.

 

I shook my head as Ginger crossed the train tracks and slowed down as we entered Valentine. We passed the Doctor’s Office, sounds of a few men shouting could be heard from outside the back entrance of the office. I hopped off of Ginger and came closer to the door. It had one of those sliding peepholes, to my luck, it wasn’t open and allowed me to listen into what was going on inside. The men were saying something about a recent failed job and that Colm O’Driscoll was going to kill them if they didn’t make it up. Then, something about going back to one of their hideouts called Six Point Cabin.

 

“Well, they seemed to prove more useful than Kieran guy.” I scratched my chin as I continued to eavesdrop, “But where is this hideout exactly...”

 

“Ain’t it a little rude to listen in on other folk.” I jumped away from the side door and pulled out my revolver, turning on my heel and pointing it toward the random person. However, my face scrunched in disgust as that Nick guy from before was smirkin’ with a risen brow, “Easy there, Miss Jamie, I mean you no harm.”

 

“Don’t you know never to sneak up on someone, especially someone who is armed with a gun?” I sighed and put it away, “What do you want anyway?” Even if I wanted to shoot, I couldn’t, it would be bad for the gang, especially since we pretty much just got settled in to Horseshoe Overlook.

 

We walked away from the side entrance of the Doctor’s Office, I made a mental note to return later, maybe relay the information to Dutch. “I just got back from visiting a patient I had run into about a week ago, wanted to make sure they were getting better from an almost fatal accident they had been involved in.”

 

“Really now? Well ain’t you just a nice guy.”

 

“Ensuring that a patient is well on their way to recovering is important.” Nick said, he let out a sigh as he looked back at the building behind us, “ Somethin’ not many doctors care about as much as their payment.”

 

I let out a light laugh as he spoke, “Nick, you sound like my father in a way. He’s always goin’ on about how corrupt the American Society has become, with all its rules and greed.” I shrugged as we watched the town of Valentine from our spot. It was slow as people were movin’ about and businesses opening for the day. Some going in to work for pay for a number of hours in order to be able to live life.

 

“Your father ain’t wrong...with the way the government is runnin’ things, people are enslaved to the idea of needin’ money in order to survive, to pay for homes or land that is supposedly ‘ _owned_ ’ by said government. When it has always been here, long before them.” The boy shook his head and turned his head with a small smile, “I don’t mean to complain like that.” He gestured over to a the smaller saloon in town, The Keane’s Saloon, “How about I buy you a drink for the listenin’ to my whinin’?”

 

I contemplated whether to accept the offer or not. However, I do need to be able to get into that side business without being noticed. I ultimately gave in, “Sure, why not?”

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

At The Keane’s Saloon, I sat at one of the tables in the front as Nick went to get drinks. It was obviously smaller than Smithfield’s but because that one wasn’t open yet from whatever happened there, this saloon’s been rackin’ up business.

 

Nick came back with two bottles of whiskey, “So, don't mind me askin' but what do you do around here?”

 

I uncorked my bottle and took a drink before respondin’, “I guess you could say I’m a bounty hunter of sorts. Though most of the time I hunt for animal pelts, they make good money.”

 

“So what you were doin’ just a moment ago, there a bounty or somethin’ there?” Nick laid one of his arms on the table as he drank in thought, “ Although I have been hearin’ about nasty things goin’ on with the town’s doctor.”

 

“Such as?”

 

After takin’ another swig, the young man lowered his voice to not attract unwanted attention, “Like, real shady shit. They say he’s been operatin’ with a gang, who have been stealin’ money from folk, and providin’ a place for them to lay low. I’ve been meanin’ to-”

 

I quickly place a finger to my lips as a couple of men walked into the saloon. I recognized them by their voices, the O’Driscolls from the Doctor’s Office, “They’re right there...” I whispered, eyein’ the two as they approached the bar, “I think now would be a perfect opportunity to check it out, now that they’re away.” I placed the cork back on my drink and put it away, gettin’ up and slowly walking toward the doors, “I’ll try to be right back, but thanks for the whiskey.” I rush over to the Doctor’s Office without a second thought. I came in and adjusted my hat, shadowing my eyes.

 

As I was about to talk, Nick, who had put on a reddish brown hat, came in and greeted the doctor, “Good mornin’ to ya.” He was usin’ an Irish accent as he spoke, which most O’Driscolls sound like, “Seems my friend and I were locked out, our bloody luck, we was hopin’ you’d let us in.” I looked at him with suspicion and mouthed a ‘ _why_ ’. All Nick did was wink as if he knew what he was doin’. I shook my head and turned away, walkin’ towards his back room, finding another door that led into the side room.

 

“W-what are you talking about, I’ve never seen either of you before.”

 

“For fuck’s sake…Close the blinds, lemme handle this,” I sighed heavily and pulled up my bandanna, and pulled out my gun, “You can either let us back in there right now, or I fill you with bullets.”

 

Nick did as I asked so random folk can’t watch or report us. “O-oh, r-right this way...” The doctor cowered like a pansy as I kept my revolver on his face. First, I forced him to open his safe, to fork over any valuables as compensation for rejecting us ‘O’Driscolls’. Thing was, he had an awful lot of valuable jewelry, most of them bein’ wedding rings...just what was he up to? He then proceeded into the other room with Nick and I following closely. He had unlocked the door and let us in, “N-now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be goin’ back...forgettin’ all this happened f-friends...” Then he closed the door, rushin’ back to his counter.

 

“Okay, so now what?” Nick asked.

 

“Now, we start lookin’ through their shit. They’re called the O’Driscolls, nasty gang of cold-blooded killers. So, take what you can.” I opened up a trunk to find a real nice, Schofield Revolver with gold engravings, “You should take this, I don’t think I would’ve been able to get in here alone.”

 

Nick accepted the gun with a smirk, “Well, I couldn’t just leave ya hangin’ now could I?”

 

I looked away, pulling open a drawer that had money clips in it, feeling my cheeks start to warm up, “You really didn’t need to, I mean...you barely know me but you’re willin’ to go ahead and help anyway, riskin’ the fact that lawmen could have spotted you.” I shook my head as we closed the drawers that were opened. On a table in the middle, were plans of some kind, which I copied down in my journal.

 

“I guess I just had an urge,” I gave him most of the money we found, for his own work as a doctor, “Helpin’ folk is what I do and besides, I think you’re an alright gal, Jamie.”

 

“They are in here!” Shouted the doctor as footsteps came marchin’ toward the door.

 

“Shit!” I rushed to the door that led outside and lifted the bar lock, “Let’s go!” But as soon as I opened it, the O’Driscolls from before came burstin’ through the other door, their guns locked and loaded. Three more were just about to come in from the opened entrance. This ain't good...

 

“What’s your business bein’ here?!” Came one of them, seeming to be the leader of the group.

 

Think Lucy, think...what would Hosea do- “We’re new recruits, we came from up north.” Nick answered for me, “Boss said we was to come here after the accident up there.”

 

Oh right, nice improvisin’ there Mr. Ellis, “That’s right! After the Van Der Linde Gang destroyed our camp, we was originally supposed to go to Six Point Cabin, but got lost!”

 

“Is that right?” The leader narrowed his eyes and glanced at me, “You look familiar….what’s your name?”

 

“ _Kieran Duffy_.” I said, comin’ up with shit as I spoke, “ Colm O’Driscoll had me join just recently.” I nodded my head to Nick, “That’s Elijah, said he spotted Arthur Morgan somewhere nearby. If he’s here, then maybe the boss should be told asap.”

 

There was a brief moment of silence, it didn’t seem as if the O’Driscolls were gonna let up. Then the group leader sighed, “You have a point there, I’ll let the boss deal with you both then. Come on, he’s at the hideout right now.”

 

We were led outside where we got onto our horses and followed the gang members through Valentine, into the Cumberland Forest. My mind was racing, was Colm really, actually there? If so, would this mean an end to years of fightin' with him? While I would love to see the man eat lead, I was more concerned about Nick. I pretty much dragged him into this mess without realizing the consequences...He could be killed the moment we get there or forced into work he didn’t want...at this point...I can only pray.

 

**\---**

 

We crossed a railroad line and up into the hills, aside from the trees and wildlife, it was almost empty. “Just over this hill, not much further.”

 

I silently nodded, thankful that my bandanna was still around most of my face. We were followin’ two of the gang members, one was behind us while the group leader from before was in front as Nick and I rode between them. At least Nick was proving himself useful at playin’ along with the whole, O’Driscoll gang member act. Just hope he continues with it. Last I remember, Colm don’t remember the names of most of his men.

 

Once we rode into the camp, I mentally froze as there were too many men here for us to escape. Knowing I would probably be to one dyin’ I turned to Nick and whispered for him to play it cool as we were a bit distanced from the other two.

 

“Alright, this is Six Point Cabin.” We got off the horses and were led further into the snake pit as a few of the gang members looked to us with suspicion. “And there’s the boss right now.”

 

Right out of the cabin came an older man with long grey hair that hung and framed his face, it was covered up with a hat that had a snake skin brim around it. I felt my heart poundin’ even harder, as if it could explode at any moment. I felt a mix of emotions between fear and anger, I was mostly afraid, but did my best to keep cool. There before us stood the very man who shot my mother and started a war with my father and the Van Der Linde Gang, Colm O’Driscoll. “And just who the hell is this?”

 

“This is a new recruit, Elijah, and that’s some guy from the old camp up north, Kieran. Said he got lost on the way here.” Came the gang member in front of us.

 

Colm nodded slowly before walkin’ closer to me, “Where’ve you been to Kieran? Thought you was captured alive..knowin’ you, I would’ve also thought you left us for good.” At that moment the man came within mere inches from my face, “ ‘cept you ain’t Kieran.” He then yanked down my bandanna before grinnin’ like the devil he was as he stared at my face, “Well fuck me, I don’t believe it!” Colm took me by the arms and held them behind my back as he started laughing, “ _Lucy van der Linde_ , Dutch’s own child, here in my camp!” Colm looked down to me again, dark intent in his expression, “This is too perfect..”

 

As he finished talking, I felt something strike the back of my head before falling into darkness, Nick’s worrisome face bein’ the last thing I see.


	15. Chapter 15

As I regained consciousness, I found myself tied to a post near a cabin, unarmed, and in my shirt and pants. There was a throbbing pain in my head as dim lights from a few campfires made the feeling worse. Memories came flooding through my mind as I remembered what had happened. This is Six Point Cabin, Colm O’Driscoll’s camp….all things considered, I expected to be dead…

 

I head shot up as I also remembered that I was with Nick and searched for him. God, I would hate myself more than I already did if he was killed because I’m an idiot…

 

“Hey...” Speak of the devil, against the cabin’s wall, was Nick who spoke in a very hushed whisper, “You’re still alive...thank God for that...you were out for three days...” _Three days_?! Dad must be goin’ crazy….though, I have gone campin’ on my own before but still...all he knew was that I went for a simple ride….

 

I remained silent, I didn’t want to look at him or alert any of the sleeping O’Driscolls, “They got me carin’ for the horses, lucky for you, your horse is alright..” That did give me some relief but I still couldn’t face him.

 

Not before I felt hot tears runnin’ down my face, “I’m so sorry, Nick...It’s my fault you’re in this mess...I...I’m sorry...”

 

“No it ain’t, I insisted on helpin’ you, we couldn’t have known what was gonna happen.” Again, I stayed silent on that one, not knowing what to do or say, only wishin’ to turn back time before this all happened. He’d be buggin’ me in the saloon and I’d try to brush him off. “So, your name is actually, Lucy?” I gave him a slow nod as I stared down at the ground, “Lucy van der Linde….has a nice ring to it...”

 

Before anything else, Nick sat down against the cabin and pretended to be asleep as I felt someone lift my chin harshly, “Hello doll, you’re finally awake.” Colm had his sinister grin plastered on his face as I felt the cold metal of a knife against my skin, “Now, I could kill you like I did your mother...let ol’ Dutchy suffer for killin’ my brother...but maybe I should wait and keep you here to lure your gang, then kill you right in front of him. As payback for ruinin’ my camp and robbin’ my goddamned train!” I gasped as he threw my head back into the wooden post as he proceeded to beat me, either with the knife, carving into my skin, or a hard kick or punch. “Do you know how mad that makes me!? Do you!?” Either way, I cried in pain from the stinging agony before passin’ out from so much.

 

For the passed three days, it was like this, day or night, I would receive a beating from Colm, aside from being kept from any food or water, making the pain worse. He was more interested in lettin’ me to continue to suffer rather than just kill me and get it over with... However, I felt I deserved this, for all that happened up to this point…

 

I felt a cool rag over my face, cleanin’ off dried blood, “ Nick..?”

 

He shushed me as he continued to help me, “It’s gonna be alright, Lucy...”

 

“I don’t get why you haven’t left yet….you could be free...”

 

“And leave you to die? Hell no.” Nick leaned his head down, lookin’ into my eyes with a warm smile, “I ain’t gonna do that.”

 

I shook my head slowly, “Nick, I...I’m an outlaw, a member and daughter to the Dutch van der Linde, don’t that say anything?”

 

“Maybe to some other fool, but not this one.” Damn boy just made me want to cry, he didn’t have to care for me, he shouldn’t have to and yet...because of his good nature… “Colm isn’t here right, he left with most of his men somewhere near Annesburg. So I think now, would be the perfect chance to get outta here. Your gang must be wonderin’ where you are.”

 

As if on cue, gunshots were heard comin’ into the camp, Nick took the chance to untie me and get into the cabin for cover. It was hard to move as the knife wounds stung against the air. Colm had kept my things inside the cabin, my hat, my gun belt, everythin’. I wasted no time getting it all on, with Nick’s help of course. However, I felt unable to fight, I was dizzy, from the lack of water, food, and the pain from the beatings. My friend put an arm around me to help me move as the shooting died to a dead silence. He opened the door, but it bashed open, knockin’ us to the ground. An piss drunk, enraged O’Driscoll proceeded to yanked me off the ground, holding me up as a hostage with a gun to my head. The thug forced me to walk outside to face someone I never thought I’d see again, “A-arthur….” In a brief moment, I felt relieved that he was here with Bill and John, even Kieran was there. Before they could do anything, I heard the thug pull on the hammer of his gun, but instead, the man fell as he had been shot in the back of the head. I stood there for a moment but shook my head, running and engulfing Arthur in a tight hug.

 

“Lucy….oh my god, you’re alright...” Morgan sighed in his as he returned then hug as I started cryin’, “What in the _hell_ happened to you, kid? How did you get here?”

 

“I...” I looked back to Nick before turning back to Arthur, “It’s a long story, but it was thanks to Nick here that I’m alright….”

 

“And Colm?” Marston asked as Arthur pulled away, but kept his eye on Nick, like a protective brother would.

 

Nick came out of the house, “You missed him,” He narrowed his eyes as he took a look at the cuts and bruises on me, “Damn bastard was usin’ her as bait for y’all, we were just about to get out of here while he was gone..”

 

“Can we just get out of here…? Please?” I begged as Nick brought our horses over.

 

“We’ll go right now, but first..” Arthur studied my friend once more ans questioned, “ What about him?”

 

I sighed deeply, knowing that I caused something awful for Nick, “Seeing as Colm would probably come after him because of a stupid mistake on my part...he should come with us, I owe him a lot...plus he’s a great medic and would benefit us a lot...but if you don’t want to Nick...we can part ways once we hit Valentine..”

 

Nick Ellis let out a sigh as he was thinkin’ about it. He flashed a smile toward me,  “Well, I think I’ll be honored to tag along, count me in. I think I'd do better with a group of people than on my own.”

 

“Alright...but what about your father? He would still need to approve of this, wouldn’t he?” Bill asked.

 

“Well...I’ll persuade him into..” I stopped as I felt fuzzy once again, hearin’ the yells of my friends calling my name as I blacked out once again.


	16. Chapter 16

**-Third Person-**

 

Lucy’s eyes fluttered open as her body felt nauseous. She found herself on a horse, lying in someone’s arms. “Arthur...where...what happened?”

 

The blond man glanced down at the girl before returning his eyes to the rode ahead, “Ya passed out, your friend said it was most likely cuz of the lack or food n’ water.” He quickly reached for the canteen that was in his pack and giving it to her, “It ain’t cold, but get yourself hydrated. We’re almost to camp, then we can get you cleaned up n’ everythin’.” Lucy muttered a quiet thank you and uncorked the canteen, graciously drinking the water from inside. The water helped to ease the hunger pains, it also just felt good to her, “Did Colm do all this to you?”

 

From her face, to her stomach, Lucy was covered in bruises and cuts from having to endure a week at the O’Driscoll hideout. “I’m just glad he didn’t do anythin’ more...I mean if y’all hadn’t gotten there when ya did….”

 

“Yeah well, lets not think about that, kiddo.” Arthur slowed his thoroughbred horse, Sallie, as they had arrived at Horseshoe Overlook. “Just be happy that you’re safe and out of that hell.”

 

Behind them, John was conversing with their new ally, Nick, “So you’re a doctor of sorts?”

 

The younger man simply nodded, “That’s right, I learned most of what I know from workin’ with my father. My mother was an Indian woman who showed me how to make medicine using herbs found in nature.”

 

“I can imagine that being really useful. I only know the basics like alcohol and bandages, but sadly I’m too stupid to really understand anything else.” Marston said, laughing at himself. “But it would be good to have someone with your experience in our group.”

 

“Who’s there?” Patrolling the outskirts of the camp, was Charles who a shotgun ready in case. He lowered his guard as soon as he could make out the faces. But was about to question the new guy.

 

Lucy put her hand up in defense, “It’s okay Charles, he’s with us.” Arthur hitched Sallie and got down from him before carefully helping the girl off the horse. “We can trust him.”

 

“So did you find- **Lucy**!” Dutch approached the group but froze the moment his eyes spotted his daughter, pulling her into his arms as he felt much of his stress wash over with relief, even if it were for a moment, “Where have you been?” He then looked down at her with a look of horror at her figure before anger boiled within as venom laced his tongue, “And who the hell hurt my girl?” Lucy tensed up at the memory and shut her eyes in fear.

 

“We found her at the O’Driscoll hideout, they was keepin’ her prisoner there.” Bill answered for her, going back to his guard post. “Though, we had just missed Colm before we could get the drop on im’.”

 

“That slippery son of a bitch...” Dutch’s protective grip on Lucy tightened as he then noticed Nick, “And who is _this_?”

 

“Th-that’s Nick..” Lucy said in a quiet tone, “I figured that since the O’Driscolls will be comin’ for him too, it’d be best if he tagged along with us for a bit….I….I messed up..real bad....”

 

“That so? Come on,” Dutch let out a sigh before pulling away and guiding her to her tent, which had been upgraded with a cot of her own since she was gone. Lucy sat down as Dutch left for a moment and returned with first aid, a rag, and a bowl of water which he sat down on the small end table of her tent, “Get yourself cleaned up, I’ll be back to check on you in a bit.”

 

The first thing Lucy did was pull out a short sleeved night dress from her trunk and undressed herself. She glanced at her nude image, disgusted with the dried blood and darkened bruises along her skin. “You ugly bitch...” She took the rag and dipped it in the water before dragging it along her body. Only very few of the marks on her skin would scar, one in particular ran in a diagonal line from the side of her waist down to the middle, stopping just under her navel. After cleaning herself, Lucy applied medicine and bandages to her wounds and slipped into the white linen dress. She then stared at the bloodied vest and shirt that were all ripped up, “And I just bought them too...” Lucy shook her head and tossed them to the side, most likely to end up as rags or patches. She sat back down on the cot and let out a long, heavy sigh as memories from the past events flashed once again.

 

Tilly stopped by the tent with a bowl of stew and a chunk of bread, “How you feelin’ Lucy?”

 

“Like shit..” The younger woman shook her head and looked to Tilly with a light smile, “But I’ll be back to work in no time.”

 

Tilly gave Lucy the food, but grew concerned, “I can’t help but feel a little guilty about it all, I was the one who tipped you off about the Doctor’s Office.”

 

“Don’t be, we had no clue it was an O’Driscoll matter. To tell you the truth, I was aware that they had some presence in Valentine, but I was goin’ to suspect it was elsewhere in the town.” Lucy wasted no time digging into the stew. Pearson’s stew was either good or questionable, depending on what he put in it. But right now, Lucy didn’t care, it just felt good to get something in her system after so long.

 

“Well, it’s good to have you back.” Tilly said as Lucy downed the rest of her stew. “I could tell your dad was real worried about you.”

 

Lucy watched as the older girl took the bowl and walked out from the tent. The thought of putting more stress on her father made Lucy feel awful. Speakin’ of the devil, a few moments later, Dutch stopped by to check on her, as he said he would, “I spoke with that Nick fella’ you brought with you, seems like a decent kid. Even Hosea seems to like him. He’d save us from takin’ risks if a sudden emergency comes.”

 

“Even so...it’s my fault he’s even here to begin with...” Lucy rested her head in her hand, looking to the ground as she spoke, “He was just a nice person mindin’ his own business and then I come along and pretty much dragged into a mess of trouble..and now the O’Driscolls know his face...”

 

“What exactly went on, Lucy?” Dutch took a seat next to her on the cot, “Tell me everything.”

 

“So I had learned of somethin’ going on in Valentine which turned out to be a side business run by the O’Driscolls. The town doctor was allowin’ them to stay as they operated. I was about to go in when Nick showed up. We went for a drink, originally so that I could lose him, but the O’Driscolls from the side business came into the same saloon. With them gone, I thought it was a good opportunity to check out what they were doing. Without a second thought, I rushed into the Doctor’s Office thinkin’ I could fake my way into the side room..I didn’t think Nick would come in to help me..but he did...but, we ended up getting outnumbered by O’Driscoll members, luckily they were stupid enough to believe in whatever bullshit I came up with. I didn’t expect them to up and take us to their hideout…” Lucy bit her lip as she felt the fear she had from before when meeting with the leader, “Colm was there….but there were still too many of them for me to even attempt anything...The moment he recognized me...I thought I was..” The poor girl found herself trembling as she recalled the experience, “I thought he was going to...to..”

 

Dutch rubbed the teenager’s back gently before pulling her into a hug, “It’s alright, that snake ain’t here.” He stayed there and held his daughter, comforting her until Lucy calmed down. Colm O’Driscoll was certainly not going to get away with this..but at least Lucy was safe, she was all he had left of his late lover, Annabelle, “It’s probably best you don’t leave camp for the time being, or if you have to, bring someone with you, understand?”

 

“I understand.” Lucy responded in a quiet tone, nodding her head slowly.

 

“Now please, get some rest, dear,” He pulled away and stood up from the cot, walking out of the tent, “It’s been a long week, for all of us.”

 


End file.
